


Greeks Got Talent

by TrizCosta



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fun, Got Talent, Lots of Music, Music, os deuses metem-se em cada uma
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrizCosta/pseuds/TrizCosta
Summary: Apolo tem ideias...
Relationships: demigods & everyone, gods & everyone





	1. Apolo tem ideias

**Author's Note:**

> Os deuses, semideuses, ninfas, monstros ou qualquer outra criatura mitológica infelizmente não me pertencem.
> 
> Personagem como Juiz Grilo, O Caçador, Sr. Martins e Escrivão Rabelo são de minha autoria.
> 
> \------------  
> Primeiro capitulo.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs

POV Apolo

Aqui estou eu, uma lenda viva! E todos sabem quem sou.

Podia vos contar a história de minha vida. Mas aí vocês me iam mandar pastar para outro lado, porque seria tedioso. E para tédio já basta aqui o Olimpo. *Cara dramática*.

É verdade minhas lindas, isto está uma pasmaceira! Não se faz a nada. Zeus não faz filhos. Ares e Afrodite não se agarram pelos cantos. Hera e Hefesto não são cornos. Hermes não rouba (muito). Poseidon e Atena não discutem (suspeito!) *sorriso muito sacana*… essas coisas normais que deveriam acontecer e não acontecem.

Isso foi até eu, Febo “Gostosão” Apolo, ter a brilhante ideia de fazer um concurso entre os deuses em direto para a TV Hefesto. Anunciei ao restante pessoal.

Afrodite (ou Afroloka, como eu chamo) adorou a ideia e avisou que ia tratar das decorações. Hefesto concordou em tratar da parte técnica, preparando uma transmissão especial para o Acampamento, Mundo Inferior e Atlântida. Dioníso estava com a carranca de sempre. Zeus hesitou no início, mas acabou por concordar. Hera e Deméter não quiseram participar. Ares… bem Afrodite tem meios de o convencer. Iria chamar alguns deuses menores, para substituírem Hera, Deméter, Dioníso e eu. Sendo o deus da música não posso participar, seria muita sacanagem para os outros concorrentes. Então serei o apresentador.

Vai ser um arraso (eu SOU um arraso.).


	2. Apresentações

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apresentando os concorrentes

_Três dias depois_

* _Musiquinha de apresentação_ * _Apolo entra todo elegante_ * _Acena para a_ _plateia_ * _As garotas desmaiam_ *

Apolo: Boa noite Olimpo! Boa noite Acampamento, Mundo Inferior e Atlântida! E atrevo-me a dizer… boa noite mortais! * _sorriso colgate_ * _mais desmaios_ *

Apolo: Ok, ok, vocês adoram-me e eu adoro-vos* _suspiros na plateia_ _feminina e alguns na masculina_ * _garotas histéricas levantam cartazes do tipo_ * _APOLO THE BEST_ * _WE LOVE APOLO_ * _APOLO IS HOT_ * _ME FAZ UM FILHO APOLO!_ *

* _Apolo virado para a câmara_ *: Estamos aqui, nessa linda noite presenteada pela minha maninha,* _gritos de fundo_ * _uma flecha espetada_ _na parede_ * _risinhos das caçadoras_ * para dar início ao Greeks Got Talent: So You Think You Can Sing!!! * _aplausos e assobios_ * Neste programa vamos descobrir o talento escondido do Olimpo.

_*Mais aplausos* Apolo acalma a multidão* volta tudo ao normal*_

Apolo: É isso aí pessoal. Tá na hora de conhecer os concorrentes.

_*Musiquinha de fundo*_

Apolo: É considerado o pai dos deuses, tem uma mulher ciumenta,* _chovem pavões_ * muitas amantes* _chovem vacas_ * _MUUU_ *e é muito dramático * _trovões_ * ele é ZEUS!

* _Entra Zeus com o seu costumeiro terno e de maneira dramática_ * _Aplausos normais_ * _Zeus mostra o seu raio_ * _os aplausos aumentam_ * _Zeus senta-se_ *

Apolo: O próximo concorrente é pai do herói do Olimpo, é muito safado mas só uma certa deusa*da*cof*sabedoria*cof* o conseguiu conquistar. Adora pescar e muitas o chamam de bonitão dos mares, temos connosco POSEIDON!

* _Entra Poseidon com sorriso sacana e a sua roupa típica de pescador_ * _Dá uma piscadinha_ * _Ninfas têm ataque cardíaco_ * _Corujas pairam sobre as_ _ninfas_ * _gritos histéricos_ *

Apolo: * _olhando as corujas_ * Parece que há alguém com ciúmes.* _mais corujas se dirigem a Apolo_ * _Apolo foge_ * _leva uma bicada no traseiro_ *

Apolo: Xô corujas, xô.* _corujas vão_ * _Apolo está cheio de penas_ * _risos na plateia_ *Depois deste pequeno incidente vamos continuar* _sorriso_ * O próximo concorrente é pálido como um fantasma, comanda um exército de esqueletos e odeia a sogra* _uma maçã vai em direção a Apolo_ * _desvia ao último segundo_ * Vindo diretamente do Inferno, temos HADES!

* _Entra Hades todo de preto* acena e dá um charmoso sorriso sombrio* mais ninfas a terem ataques*flores espinhosas se enrolam nelas*Hades senta do lado dos irmãos*_

Apolo: A nossa próxima concorrente é uma livromaníaca e já leu todos os livros existentes e não existentes. É uma das deusas castas embora um certo deus dos mares lhe tenha conquistado * _leva com uma enciclopédia*fica com um galo e meio grogue*_ Com vocês a q-queridinha do papá, ATENA!

* _Apolo cai inconsciente* É arrastado dali por Herácles* Atena entra com sorriso maldoso* Deméter entra de seguida*_

Deméter: Enquanto Apolo está inconsciente fiquem com os comerciais.

*COMERCIAL #1:*

(Deméter aparece com um pote de cereais)

— Comam os novos cereais CERES da tia Deméter, com sabor chocolate, sabor frutos silvestres e sabor néctar e ambrósia.

— Comam os novos cereais e sejam fortes como os deuses!

*FIM COMERCIAL #1*

*COMERCIAL #2:*

(Apolo aparece na tela com sorriso colgate)

— Pasta de dentes SOLARIA, sinta o sol na sua boca e tem um sorriso como o meu.

(Sorriso cegante)

*FIM COMERCIAL #2*

* _Deméter volta_ * _Hades faz cara feia*_

Deméter: Apolo continua inconsciente na enfermaria * _lamentações da plateia feminina*_ E é a minha pessoa que vai substitui-lo.* _mais lamentações*filhos de Deméter com cartazes: CEREAIS NO PODER!*_

* _Hades se levanta_ *

Hades: Quem foi o desgraçado que lhe deu ordem para apresentar esse programa, hein?

Deméter: E quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? * _se vira para a plateia sussurrando_ * Viram como ele falou comigo, viram? * _apontando Hades_ *

Hades: Que tá para aí cochichando, mulher dos cereais? Você ainda não me respondeu.

* _Deméter se vira para Hades_ *

Deméter: Num sou médium pra falar com fantasmas _*mostra a língua*_ velha carcaça.

Hades: Sogrinha.

Deméter: Coveiro.

Hades: Jardineira.

Deméter: Morto-vivo.

Hades: Múmia.

* _meia hora de insultos depois*_

Deméter: Cereal killer filho da…

Hades: Vê lá o que você diz, ela também é sua mãe.

_*Ignorando*_

Deméter: Pulando á frente, nossa próxima concorrente foi tirada forçadamente de sua mãe enquanto colhia suas belas flores _*Deméter suspira*_ e é mantida presa no Inferno a que certa gente chama de casa _*Hades resmunga*_ por causa de uma romã. Com vocês a minha filhota, PERSÉFONE!

_*Entra Perséfone num vestido florido e com um sorriso simpático*Senta ao pé dos outros deuses*_

Deméter: Sem querer tomar partido…

Alguém na plateia: Então não tome * _ignorado*_

Deméter: … mas já tomando, eu sei que a minha filhinha tem grandes chances de vencer.

Nico: Porquê?!

Deméter: Porque ao contrário de seu defunto pai, ela come cereais que fazem bem prá saúde!

Nico: Protesto!!

Deméter: Num estamos em tribunal.

Nico: Passamos a estar.

_*Plim, ploc ou qualquer barulho de sua preferência*O cenário muda*_

_*Algumas horas depois* Nico e Hades estão emburrados*Deméter vem toda contente*_

Deméter: E estamos de volta ao Greeks Got Talent! _*aplausos e assobios*_ Como podem ver ganhei do capeta e do capetinha. _*big smile*_

* _Entra Íris com algo em mãos que entrega a Deméter* Sai logo em seguida, deixando um rasto de arco iris para trás*_

Deméter: Boas noticias! Apolo está melhor e logo, logo vai estar aqui com a gente! _*aplausos*gritos histéricos*_

Deméter: Vamos continuar. _*Olhando o cartão em mãos*_ A nossa sexta concorrente é uma das deusas castas, tem como hobbies caçar, olhar a lua e irritar seu irmão gémeo. Com vocês, ARTÉMIS!

* _Entra Artémis com o seu arco* Acena prás suas caçadoras*Senta ao pé de Perséfone*_

Deméter: Continuando. O deus seguinte nasceu para roubar, tem super velocidade, é um ótimo carteiro e anda sempre acompanhado pelas suas fiéis cobrinhas George e Martha. Ele é HERMES!

_*Entra Hermes com cara de quem vai aprontar*plateia esconde as carteiras*senta ao pé de Artémis, bem agarrada ao seu arco*_

Deméter: _*esconde os cereais*_ Antes de passarmos a conhecer os três últimos concorrentes, passemos aos comerciais.

*COMERCIAL #1*

(Aparecem as caçadoras)

— Escolha o melhor para o seu futuro! Um amanhã livre de rapazes e uma vida imortal.

— Para mais informações contacte as caçadoras, numa floresta perto de si.

*FIM COMERCIAL #1*

*COMERCIAL #2*

(Aparece Iris toda colorida)

— ARCO-ÍRIS COMIDA ORGÂNICA & ESTILO DE VIDA

Tenha uma vida saudável e comida orgânica.

Contacte a minha ajudante Fleecy

Estamos á sua espera.

(Cheiro de incenso pelo ar)

*FIM COMERCIAL #2*

_*Apolo aparece junto a Deméter*_

Apolo: E o sol volta a brilhar! _*sorriso colgate*suspiros na plateia*_ Sem mais demoras vamos para o próximo deus. Ele não gosta de ser irritado, é amante da mulher do irmão, adora motas e está sempre pronto para uma boa luta. Senhoras, e senhores com vocês, ARES!

*Entra Ares com seu ar motoqueiro* Lança um olhar maldoso* Senta ao _pé de Hermes*_

Deméter: Ela é considerada a deusa mais bonita do Olimpo, adora romances trágicos e de dar nas vistas e anda com dois homens ao mesmo tempo. Ela é AFRODITE!

_*Entra Afrodite toda de rosa, com um espelho na mão*Acena prá plateia* Os homens babam*As mulheres ficam com ciúmes* Vai sentar*_

Apolo: E agora, a nossa última concorrente. A deusa que me rejeitou _*cara de choro*_ …

Deméter:… a deusa que cedeu seu lugar a Dioníso…

Apolo: …. A deusa mais peace and love do Olimpo…

Deméter:…. A deusa que adora brincar com o fogo…

Juntos: HÉSTIA!

_*Entra Héstia com seu sorriso bondoso* Faz sinal da paz* Vai sentar*_

Apolo: E são estes os 10 concorrentes da primeira temporada do Greeks Got Talent.

Deméter: Quem será o mais novo talento do Olimpo?

Apolo: A primeira fase será música rock! _*som de guitarra*_ As músicas serão sorteadas ainda esta noite pelos nossos concorrentes.

Deméter: Tudo o que têm a fazer é carregar naquele botão vermelho _*aponta para botão em cima de uma mesinha*_ e o nome da música irá aparecer na tela.

Apolo: Portanto vamos começar. Pode vir Zeus.

_*Zeus vai até á mesinha e carrega no botão* ouve-se um plim*aparece o nome da música*_

Apolo. Zeus vai cantar… DUALITY, SLIPKNOT.

_*aplausos*Zeus com cara feia*_

Zeus: Vou ter de cantar música de emo? _*leva com um tomate*Hades e Poseidon riem da cara do irmão*_ Nem sei quem são esses caras!

Deméter: Se vira. É isso ou levar com tomates.

Hera: Ou canta, ou vai dormir no sofá!

Zeus: L _*sem argumentos* volta a sentar*_

Deméter: Pode vir Poseidon.

_*O procedimento se repete*_

Deméter: SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT, NIRVANA.

_*aplausos*sorriso descontraído de Poseidon*_

Apolo: Hades, é sua vez.

_*O procedimento se repete*_

Apolo: HIGHWAY TO HELL, AC/DC.

_*mais aplausos* Hades pula* Deméter põe-lhe o pé* Hades cai de traseiro*risos na plateia*_

Deméter: Atena, é sua vez.

_*acho que não é preciso dizer o procedimento se repete*_

Deméter: Ui! MAKE ME WANNA DIE, THE PRETTY RECKLESS. Alguém vai seduzir Poseidon… _*olhar fulminante de Atena*_

Apolo: Perséfone e Artémis é vossa vez.

_*O procedimento se repete primeiro para Perséfone e depois para Artémis*_

Apolo: BAD REPUTATION, JOAN JETT.

Deméter: MISS NOTHING, THE PRETTY RECKLESS. As deusas castas estão aqui para arrasar!

_*aplausos*Hades dá um beijo em sua mulher*Deméter fica de cara fechada*Artémis fica chocada com a música*_

Deméter: Passamos ao ladrãozinho.

_*O procedimento se repete*_

Deméter: KNOW YOUR ENEMY, GREEN DAY.

_*gritos na plateia*fãs de Green Day histéricas*_

Thalia: Manda ver Hermes!

Deméter: Parece que Hermes já tem claque.

Zeus: Ei! Você devia torcer por seu pai.

Thalia: Torço por si, mas voto em Hermes.

_*Zeus chocado*_

Apolo: Deixem os dramas familiares pra depois. Ares pode vir.

_*O procedimento se repete*_

Apolo: IT´S MY LIFE, BON JOVI.

_*filhos de Ares gritam incentivos*_

Deméter: Afrodite e Héstia, vocês são as últimas.

_*O procedimento se repete primeiro com Afrodite e depois com Héstia*_

Deméter: ANGELS, WITHIN TEMPTATION.

_*grito histérico de Afrodite*sem comentários*_

Apolo: ALL I NEED, WITHIN TEMPTATION.

_*aplausos para as duas*_

Apolo: As músicas estão escolhidas. No próximo programa, a competição começa.

Deméter: Não está esquecendo nada? Talvez o júri, as regras…

Apolo: Detalhes, meros detalhes. O júri principal será o público lá em casa. Os dois deuses mais votados, serão eliminados até sobrarem apenas quatro. Desses quatro apenas um poderá ganhar. As rondas serão música rock, pop e aleatória.

Deméter: Ou seja o concorrente poderá escolher a música ou pedir sugestão lá para casa.

Apolo: Durante o programa, teremos alguma ronda surpresa. Mas é claro, que aqui teremos também um júri. Que entrem as MUSAS!

_*entram cinco musas*_

Deméter: E é tudo por hoje. Não percam o próximo programa com as apresentações artísticas de Zeus e Poseidon.

Apolo: Sabem, eu acho que isso merece um haiku. Uhm, uhm… _*Deméter tapa-lhe boca*_

Deméter: Fiquem ligados. Boa noite, pessoal!

_*aplausos*musiquinha final*apagam-se as luzes*discussão de fundo*_

Deméter: _*Deméter puxa Apolo pela gravata*_ Se você fizer algum haiku durante o próximo programa, você vai perder aquilo que o faz homem, tá me ouvindo? * _Apolo engole em seco*Deméter vai embora*Se apagam as luzes*_

Patrocinadores:

— _Hefesto_ _Construções_.

— Cereais _Ceres_

— Pasta de dentes _Solaria_

— _Estilos de Vida & Comida Orgânica_

— Casa dos Vinhos _Baco_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Bjs.


	3. Bónus 1: O Julgamento dos Cereais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quem ganhará? Nico vs Deméter

_*Todos os personagens estão numa sala de audiências*Juiz Grilo entra de cara séria*Nico e Deméter em lados opostos*Juiz se levanta e bate o martelinho*_

Grilo: Está aberta a audiência para determinar se os cereais são ou não benéficos para a saúde mortal e/ou imortal. _*pausa*_ Do lado direito temos _*consulta os arquivos*_ a Sra. Demente… _*escrivão sussurra algo*_ Deméter, é isso, a favor dos cereais.

_*Aplausos dos filhos de Deméter* Juiz Grilo bate o martelinho*_

Grilo: Ordem no tribunal! Do lado esquerdo temos o Sr. _*olha os arquivos*_ quer dizer, o pirralho Nico do Anjos, ahm… Di Angelo, contra os cereais. _* Nico faz cara feia*_

Nico: Você por acaso é filho de Dioniso?

Grilo: _*a gritar*_ Dos Anjos, Di Angelo o que seja, por acaso tenho cara pra ser filho de bêbado? Se voltar a abrir a matraca pra me insultar, vai direto pra forca! _*Nico engole em seco*Grilo se vira pra Deméter*_

Grilo: A Sra. pode começar. O que tem a dizer sobre o assunto?

Deméter: Para começar os cereais são as plantas cultivadas por seus frutos comestíveis, normalmente chamados grãos e são na maior parte gramíneas, compondo uma família com mais de 6 mil espécies. _*meia hora depois*_ Ou seja os meus cereais são muito bons.

Grilo: Muito bem dito. Pirralho é sua vez.

Nico: Os cereais provoc… _*Grilo interrompe*Nico com cara de WTF??!!*_

Grilo: Sim, já chega, passemos ás testemunhas. _*Entram as testemunhas armando confusão*_

Grilo: _*bate o martelinho*_ Ordem, ordem no tribunal que quem manda aqui sou eu! _*pega um lança granadas*cri cri cri*sentam todos*_

Grilo: Acho bom. Me obedeçam, bando de gralhas.

_*Ouve-se Zeus*_

Zeus: Este é o meu filhinho. Que orgulho! _* derrama algumas lágrimas*se viram para ele*_

Zeus: Que é? Nunca viram? _*solta raios pelos olhos*_

Poseidon e Hades: Dramático!

Hera: _*cara psicótica*_ Mais um bastardo pra matar. _*riso maligno*_

Grilo: Não me envergonhes pai, estou a tentar trabalhar.

Zeus: Um pai não pode mais chorar por seu filho?

Grilo: Continua a chorar e te queimo o cabelo outra vez.

Zeus: NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! _*de joelhos*_ O cabelo não!

Grilo: Guardas! Prendam o meliante por desacato á autoridade!

_*Zeus é levado de arrasto por guardas ciclopes*rsrsrsrsrsrs*_

Grilo: Bem, continuemos com esta palhaçada. Chamo á minha presença o Sr. Catador _*olhas os papeis*…_ perdão O Caçador, protegido de Artémis, a favor dos cereais. _*bate o martelinho*entra O Caçador com a espingarda numa mão e um coelho na outra*senta no banco das testemunhas*_

Grilo: Chamo também a testemunha Sr.Didi… Sr.D, igualmente a favor dos cereais. _*bate o martelinho*_

_*Sr.D se senta ao lado do O Caçador, com uma lata de Coke Diet na mão*cara entediada*_

Grilo: Que têm a dizer em vosso favor?

O Caçador: …

Grilo: Excelente argumento! Concordo plenamente!

_*O Caçador fica com cara surpresa*_

Sr.D: Os cereais são bons para fazer cerveja, embora minha especialidade seja vinho. _*dá um gole na sua Coke Diet*plateia revira os olhos*_

Grilo: Blá, blá, Sr.D. * _muda de papel*_ Passando ás testemunhas do contra temos o Sr Suco Ades e… _* momento brilhante*_ Mas que porra de brincadeira vem a ser esta, pirralho? _*com raiva*_

Nico: _*cara de interrogação*_ Hein?

Grilo: Com mil raios, porque foi que você pôs um suco como testemunha? Quem vai acreditar num suco?

Escrivão Rabelo: Meritíssimo, o nome correto da testemunha a analisar é Hades com H. H-A-D-E-S. É o que confere nos arquivos, senhor.

_*Grilo consulta arquivos* fica um pouco corado* mantém a postura*_

Grilo: Ah, é verdade. Peço desculpa… ou não.

Hades: _*enraivecido*_ Você me torna a chamar de suco e te mando direto para as profundezas do Tártaro sem direito a julgamento!

Grilo: Blá, blá, blá. Quem tem medo do molho tártaro? Eu não.

Escrivão Rabelo: Meritíssimo, o Sr. Hades não se referia a esse tártaro, mas sim o lugar mais profundo que existe, onde estão presos os titãs.

Grilo: _*cara pensativa*_ Sendo assim, reformulo o que disse. Blá, blá blá. Que medinho do Sr. Cabeça de fósforo azul.

Hades: _*de cara fechada*_ Odeio esse filme da Disney.

Grilo: A outra testemunha contra os cereais é o Sr. Martinho _*escrivão fala algo*_ correção Sr. Martins, filho de Zéfiro.

_*entra Martins e senta ao lado de Hades*_

Grilo: Hades e Martins, quais as acusações contra os ditos cereais?

Os dois: Os cereais causam diarreia e gases tóxicos. _*olhar furioso de Deméter*_

Grilo: Sr. Martins alguém lhe deu autorização para se manifestar? Ninguém quer saber o que se passa no seu intestino.

_*Martins com cara de WTF?*_

Grilo: Vamos encerrar este caso logo de uma vez. Os cereais vencem a discussão e sim eles são bons para a saúde. _*vira-se para as testemunhas do contra*_ Da próxima vez arranje um juiz que não goste de cereais. Caso encerrado. _*bate o martelinho*levanta e sai*._

Deméter: Toma lá, seu projeto de capeta! _* Nico e Hades de cara fechada* Ouvem-se gritos de Zeus* vai tudo embora*_

_*o cenário volta ao normal*_


	4. Zeus: Duality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O primeiro concorrente... Zeus.  
> Será que corre bem? Ou será que algo vai acontecer??!

* _Musiquinha de apresentação_ * _Apolo e Deméter entram*Aplausos da plateia*_

Deméter: Boa noite Olimpo! _*deuses menores presentes aplaudem*_

Apolo: Boa noite Acampamento, Mundo Inferior e Atlântida! _*semideuses e ninfas dão tchauzinho prás camaras*_

Deméter: Boa noite a todos os que nos assistem lá em casa…

Apolo: Ou qualquer outro canto.

Deméter: Vamos dar inicio ao…

Juntos: Greeks Got Talent! _*aplausos e assobios*_

Apolo: Não se esqueçam. O júri é você.

Deméter: E as musas.

Apolo: Vamos ao primeiro concorrente… Zeus interpretando Duality, dos Slipknot.

_*entra Zeus todo de preto e com uma máscara na cara* aplausos*silêncio*ação*_

_Duality_

I push my fingers into my...

Eyes it's the only thing that slowly stops the ache

But it's made of all the things I have to take

Jesus it never ends, to push its way inside

If the pain goes on... AHHHHHHH!

_(Eu enfio meus dedos em meus..._

_Olhos é a única coisa que lentamente para a dor_

_Mas é feito de todas as coisas que tenho que suportar_

_Jesus, isso nunca acaba, isso corrói por dentro_

_Se a dor continuar... AHHHHHHH!)_

I have screamed until my veins collapsed

I waited as my time elapsed

Now all I do is live with so much fate

I've wished for this, I've bitched at that

I've left behind this little fact

You cannot kill what you did not create

I've gotta say what I've gotta say

And then I swear I'll go away

But I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise;

I guess I'll save the best for last

My future seems like one big past

You're left with me 'cause you left me no choice

_(Gritei até que minhas veias explodissem_

_Esperei o tempo passar_

_Agora tudo que eu faço é viver com esse destino_

_Eu quis isso, reclamei daquilo_

_Deixei pra trás esse pequeno detalhe_

_Você não pode matar o que você não criou_

_Tenho que dizer o que tenho que dizer_

_E depois juro que vou embora_

_Mas não posso prometer que você vá gostar desse barulho_

_Acho que vou deixar o melhor pro final_

_Meu futuro parece um enorme passado_

_Você é deixada comigo porque você não me deixou opção)_

I push my fingers into my eyes

It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache

If the pains goes on

I'm not gonna make it!

_(Eu enfio meus dedos em meus olhos_

_É a única coisa que lentamente para a dor_

_Se a dor continuar,_

_Eu não vou aguentar!)_

Put me back together

Or separate the skin from bone

Leave me all the pieces

Then you can leave me alone

Tell me the reality

Is better than the dream

But I found out the hard way

Nothing is what it seems!

_(Me monte novamente_

_Ou então separe a pele dos ossos_

_Me deixe todo em pedaços_

_E depois pode me deixar sozinho_

_Me diga que a realidade_

_É melhor que o sonho_

_Mas eu descobri do pior jeito_

_Nada é como parece!)_

I push my fingers into my eyes

It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache

But it's made of all the things I have to take

Jesus it never ends, It works it's way inside

If the pain goes on

I'm not gonna make it!

_(Eu enfio meus dedos em meus olhos_

_É a única coisa que lentamente para a dor_

_Mas é feito de todas as coisas que tenho que suportar_

_Jesus, isso nunca acaba, isso corrói por dentro_

_Se a dor continuar,_

_Eu não vou aguentar!)_

All I've got!

All I've got is insane!

All I've got!

All I've got is insane!

All I've got!

All I've got is insane!

All I've got!

All I've got is insane!

All I've got!

All I've got is insane!

All I've got!

All I've got is insane!

_(Tudo que eu tenho_

_Tudo que eu tenho é insanidade!_

_Tudo que eu tenho_

_Tudo que eu tenho é insanidade!_

_Tudo que eu tenho_

_Tudo que eu tenho é insanidade!_

_Tudo que eu tenho_

_Tudo que eu tenho é insanidade!_

_Tudo que eu tenho_

_Tudo que eu tenho é insanidade!_

_Tudo que eu tenho_

_Tudo que eu tenho é insanidade!)_

I push my fingers into my eyes

It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache

But it's made of all the things I have to take

Jesus it never ends, It works it's way inside

If the pain goes on

I'm not gonna make it!

_(Eu enfio meus dedos em meus olhos_

_É a única coisa que lentamente para a dor_

_Mas é feito de todas as coisas que tenho que suportar_

_Jesus, isso nunca acaba, isso corrói por dentro_

_Se a dor continuar,_

_Eu não vou aguentar!)_

_*aplausos e assobios da plateia* Thalia e Jason aplaudem em pé* Cartazes do tipo ZEUS É CHOCANTE.*_

_*Apolo e Deméter se aproximam de Zeus*_

Deméter: Nos diga, como foi cantar rock da pesada? Como se sentiu?

_*Zeus com cara feia*_

Zeus: Senti-me um Emo como Hades. _*voam tomates vindos de Nico, Bianca e Hazel*_

Zeus: É verdade! _*tomate no meio da cara*_

Apolo: Vamos saber a pontuação das musas. _* vão até á mesa dos jurados*As musas pegam numa plaquinha*_

Euterpe: 8

Clio: 8

Tália: 8

Calíope: 8

Urânia: 9 _*troca a plaquinha*_ engano meu - 6

Zeus: _*cara indignada*_ Filhas desnaturadas!

Musas: Somos como você!

_*Zeus sai dali vermelho*_

Apolo: Tivemos aqui uma revelação chocante. Perceberam? Chocante…choques…não? _*cri cri cri*_

Apolo: Pois… Zeus fica com um total de 39 pontos! _*voz de Atena*_ 38 seu idiota!

_*Apolo fica corado*_

Deméter: Vamos passar ao segundo concorrente, Poseidon com a música Smells Like Teen Spirit dos Nirvana.

_*aplausos* as luzes diminuem*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que acharam?


	5. Poseidon: Smells Like Teen Spirit

Deméter: Vamos passar ao segundo concorrente, Poseidon com a música Smells Like Teen Spirit dos Nirvana.

_*aplausos* as luzes diminuem*Poseidon entra de guitarra*_

_Smells Like Teen Spirit_

Load up on guns and bring your friends

It's fun to lose and to pretend

She's over bored and self assured

Oh, no, I know a dirty word

_(Carregue suas armas e traga seus amigos_

_É divertido perder e fingir_

_Ela está chateada e certa de si_

_Oh não, eu sei um palavrão)_

Hello, hello, hello, how low

Hello, hello, hello, how low

Hello, hello, hello, how low

Hello, hello, hello...

_(Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

_Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

_Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

_Olá, olá, olá...)_

With the lights out it's less dangerous

Here we are now entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now entertain us

A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido

Yeah! Yay! Yay!

_(Com as luzes apagadas é menos perigoso_

_Aqui estamos, agora entretenha-nos_

_Sinto-me estúpido e contagioso_

_Aqui estamos, agora entretenha-nos_

_Um mulato, um albino, um mosquito, meu libído_

_Yeah! Yay! Yay!)_

I'm worse at what I do best

And for this gift I feel blessed

Our little group has always been

And always will until the end

_(Sou pior no que faço melhor_

_E por este presente eu me sinto abençoado_

_Nosso grupinho sempre foi_

_E sempre será até o fim)_

Hello, hello, hello, how low

Hello, hello, hello, how low

Hello, hello, hello, how low

Hello, hello, hello...

_(Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

_Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

_Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

_Olá, olá, olá...)_

With the lights out it's less dangerous

Here we are now entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now entertain us

A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido

Yeah! Yay! Yay!

_(Com as luzes apagadas é menos perigoso_

_Aqui estamos, agora entretenha-nos_

_Sinto-me estúpido e contagioso_

_Aqui estamos, agora entretenha-nos_

_Um mulato, um albino, um mosquito, meu libído_

_Sim! Sim! Sim!)_

And I forget just why I taste

Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile

I found it hard, it's hard to find

Oh well, whatever, nevermind

_(E eu me esqueço porque eu provo_

_Ah sim, eu acho que isso me faz sorrir_

_Eu achei difícil, é difícil de achar_

_Ah bem, tanto faz, deixa pra lá)_

Hello, hello, hello, how low

Hello, hello, hello, how low

Hello, hello, hello, how low

Hello, hello, hello...

_(Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

_Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

_Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

_Olá, olá, olá...)_

With the lights out it's less dangerous

Here we are now entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now entertain us

A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido

_(Com as luzes apagadas é menos perigoso_

_Aqui estamos, agora entretenha-nos_

_Sinto-me estúpido e contagioso_

_Aqui estamos, agora entretenha-nos_

_Um mulato, um albino, um mosquito meu libído)_

A denial - (9x)

_(Uma negação (9x))_

_*aplausos e assobios do público em pé* ninfas atiram flores para o palco*_

Percy: É isso aí, pai.

Deméter: Uau! Acabamos de ter uma revelação. O bonitão dos mares sabe tocar guitarra! _*mais aplausos*_ Mostra aí mais um pouco dos seus dotes. _*Poseidon faz um solo*_

Apolo: Conta aí tio. Você já sabia tocar ou alguém lhe ensinou?

Poseidon: Já sabia tocar. E acabei por ensinar Hades. E ele me ensinou a tocar bateria.

Deméter: E Zeus toca alguma coisa? _*cara interessada*_

Poseidon: Zeus toca gaita.

_*todos cara de WTF?*_

Deméter: Interessante… Vamos lá saber sua pontuação.

_*Se viram para as musas*_

Euterpe: 9, adorei o solo com a guitarra.

Clio: 8

Tália: 8

Calíope: 8

Urânia: 9

Deméter: _*faz as contas*_ Poseidon fica com… 42 pontos! Parece que Zeus tem de aprender a tocar algum instrumento, já que levou um banho de Poseidon, he he.

Apolo: Não percam no próximo programa as atuações do nosso capeta favorito e da queridinha do papai!

Deméter: Tenham uma boa noite com…

Juntos: Greeks Got Talent! * _acenam para a camara*_


	6. Hades: Highway To Hell

_*Musiquinha de apresentação_ * _Apolo e Deméter entram*Aplausos da plateia* Poseidon e Zeus sentados num sofá aplaudindo*_

Apolo: Boa noite galerinha do mal! _*gritos na plateia*_

Deméter: Aqui não se ouviu nada! Mais entusiasmo, quero todo o mundo de mãos no ar!

_*plateia de mãos no ar gritando*_

Apolo: É isso ai! _*batendo palmas com Deméter*_

Deméter: Apolo acho que está na hora de começar.

Apolo: Você tem razão. Hoje vamos ter as apresentações de Hades _*plateia feminina em alvoroça* Nico, Bianca, Hazel e Pequenina com cartazes “HADES ARRASA”, “FIQUEM MORTIFICADOS COM HADES”*_ e Atena! _*filhos de Atena aplaudem* Percy com um cartaz” FORÇA SOGRINHA” e Annabeth “ARRASA MAMÃE”._

Deméter: Isso vai ser difícil, hem? Sem mais demoras, com vocês o capeta do momento… HADES interpretando HIGHWAY TO HELL!

_*entra Hades com um sorrisinho*as luzes diminuem* a música começa*_

_Highway To Hell_

Living easy, livin' free

Season ticket, on a one, way ride

Asking nothing, leave me be

Taking everything in my stride

( _Vivendo fácil, vivendo livre_

_Em rumo a uma estrada de mão única_

_Sem perguntas, me deixe viver_

_Pegando tudo em meu caminho_ )

Don't need reason, don't need rhyme

Ain't nothing I would rather do

Going down, party time

My friends are gonna be there too

( _Não preciso de razão, não preciso de ritmo_

_Não tem nada que possa fazer_

_Partindo, é hora da festa_

_Meus amigos também vão estar lá_ )

I'm on the highway to hell

On the highway to hell

Highway to hell

I'm on the highway to hell

_(Estou na autoestrada para o inferno_

_Autoestrada para o inferno_

_Autoestrada para o inferno_

_Estou na autoestrada para o inferno)_

No stop signs, speedin' limit

Nobody's gonna slow me down

Like a wheel, gonna spin it

Nobody's gonna mess me 'round

_(Sem sinais de "pare", sem limites de velocidade_

_Ninguém vai me fazer reduzir a velocidade_

_Como uma roda, vou girar_

_Ninguém vai se meter comigo)_

Hey Satan! Paid my dues

Playin' in a rockin' band

Hey mama! Look at me

I'm on my way to the promise land

_(Ei Satanás! Paguei minhas dívidas_

_Tocando em uma banda de rock n' roll_

_Ei mamãe, olhe para mim_

_Estou no meu caminho para a terra prometida)_

I'm on the highway to hell

Highway to hell

I'm on the highway to hell

Highway to hell

_(Estou na autoestrada para o inferno_

_Autoestrada para o inferno_

_Estou na autoestrada para o inferno_

_Autoestrada para o inferno)_

Don't stop me!

_(Não me pare!)_

(3x)

I'm on the highway to hell

I'm on the highway

I'm on the (highway to hell)

_(3x_

_Eu estou na autoestrada para o inferno_

_Eu estou na autoestrada_

_Eu estou na (autoestrada para o inferno)_

(3x)

I'm on the highway to hell (highway to hell)

Yeah I'm going down anyway

I'm on the highway to hell

_(3x_

_Eu estou na autoestrada para o inferno (autoestrada para o inferno)_

_Yeah, eu estou descendo de qualquer modo_

_Estou na auto-estrada para o inferno)_

_*aplausos* Hades faz uma vénia* se junta a Apolo e Deméter*Pequenina de cartaz no ar “HADES ARRASA”*_

Deméter: Como foi cantar uma música que fala sobre a autoestrada que leva direto para aquilo que você chama de casa? _*cara maligna*_

Hades: _*ignora comentário*_ Foi…MORTIFICANTE! YEAH! _*se vira para a plateia*_ ROCK AND ROLL, BABY!

Apolo: E aí titio, é verdade que você sabe tocar bateria? Pode nos mostrar? _*estende umas baquetas*_

Hades: _*pega as baquetas*_ Claro. _* dá um show de bateria* mais aplausos*_

Deméter: E é verdade que Zeus sabe tocar gaita?

Hades: Zeus é a vergonha da família. Onde já se viu um rei tocar gaita? _* cara de interrogação*_ Se bem que ele só é “rei” porque foi o único que não serviu de salgadinho para papai Cronos. _* cara emburrada*_

Poseidon: _* levantando*_ APOIADO!

_*saltam faíscas dos olhos de Zeus*_

Apolo: Vamos á pontuação de Hades. _*se viram para as musas*_

Euterpe: 8

Clio: 8

Tália: 9

Calíope: 8

Urânia: 9

Deméter: _* faz contas*_ E Hades empatou com Poseidon, com 42 pontos! _*aplausos e assobios* aparece a plaquinha com a pontuação* Hades vai sentar com os irmãos*_

Apolo: A segunda concorrente de hoje é considerada a queridinha do papai… _*Apolo é ameaçado por corujas e tem de sair do palco*_

Deméter: Atena, com Make Me Wanna Die!

_*mais aplausos e assobios* as luzes diminuem* a música começa*_


	7. Atena: Make Wanna Die

Deméter: Atena, com Make Me Wanna Die!

_*mais aplausos e assobios* as luzes diminuem* a música começa*_ _Atena entra numa roupa sexy* Poseidon baba*_

_Make Me Wanna Die_

Take me, I'm alive

Never was a girl with a wicked mind

But everything looks better when the sun goes down

I had everything, opportunities for eternity

And I could belong to the night

_(Me pegue, eu estou viva_

_Nunca foi uma garota com uma mente pervertida_

_Mas tudo fica melhor quando o Sol se põe_

_Eu tinha tudo, oportunidades para a eternidade_

_E eu poderia pertencer à noite)_

Your eyes, your eyes

I can see in your eyes

Your eyes

_(Seus olhos, seus olhos_

_Eu posso ver em seus olhos_

_Seus olhos)_

You make me wanna die

I'll never be good enough

You make me wanna die

And everything you love

Will burn up in the light

And everytime I look inside your eyes

You make me wanna die

_(Você me faz querer morrer_

_Eu nunca serei boa o bastante_

_Você me faz querer morrer_

_E tudo o que você ama_

_Vai queimar na luz_

_E sempre que olho dentro de seus olhos_

_Você me faz querer morrer)_

Taste me, drink my soul

Show me all the thing that I should've known

When there's a new moon on the rise

I had everything, opportunities for eternity

And I could belong to the night

_(Experimente-me, beba minha alma_

_Me mostre todas as coisas que eu deveria saber_

_Quando há uma Lua Nova em ascensão_

_Eu tive tudo, oportunidades para a eternidade_

_E eu poderia pertencer à noite)_

Your eyes, your eyes

I can see in your eyes

Your eyes, everything in your eyes

Your eyes

_(Seus olhos, seus olhos_

_Eu posso ver em seus olhos_

_Seus olhos, tudo em seus olhos_

_Seus olhos)_

You make me wanna die

I'll never be good enough

You make me wanna die

And everything you love

Will burn up in the light

And everytime I look inside your eyes

(I'm burning in the light)

You make me wanna die

_(Você me faz querer morrer_

_Eu nunca serei boa o bastante_

_Você me faz querer morrer_

_E tudo o que você ama_

_Vai queimar na luz_

_E toda vez que olho dentro de seus olhos_

_(Estou queimando na luz)_

_Você me faz querer morrer)_

I would die for you, my love

My love

I would lie for you, my love

My love (Make me wanna die)

And I would steal for you, my love

My love (Make me wanna die)

And I would die for you, my love

My love

_(Eu morreria por você, meu amor_

_Meu amor_

_Eu mentiria por você, meu amor_

_Meu amor (Me faz querer morrer)_

_E eu roubaria por você, meu amor_

_Meu amor (Me faz querer morrer)_

_E eu morreria por você, meu amor_

_Meu amor)_

Will burn up in the light

And everytime I look inside your eyes

(I'm burning in the light)

Look inside your eyes

(I'm burning in the light)

Look inside your eyes

You make me wanna die

_(Vai queimar na luz_

_E toda vez que olho em seus olhos_

_(Estou queimando na luz)_

_Olho em seus olhos_

_(Estou queimando na luz)_

_Olho em seus olhos_

_Você me faz querer morrer)_

_*plateia chocada com a atuação*todos de pé aplaudindo*plateia masculina em transe*Poseidon babando*filhos de Atena ainda em choque*Percy babando*Annabeth dando um tapa em Percy*Atena corada*Poseidon com cara de quem sabe algo*aplausos acalmam*_

_Apolo:*de olhos em bico*_ Ateninha, Ateninha! Que atuação foi essa?

_Zeus: *zangado*_ Sim, também quero saber. Você é moça de família!

Atena: _*cara inocente*olhando Poseidon*_ Foi uma atuação como as outras, papai.

Deméter: Mais uma grande revelação no Greeks Got Talent. Atena não é santa como parece. _*cara maliciosa de Atena para Poseidon*os dois lhe mandam um olhar culpado*kkk_

Apolo: Vamos saber os resultados para esta deusa super sexy ao meu lado! _*olha para as pernas de Atena*leva com um jato de água*_ Meninas podem começar!

Euterpe: 9

Clio: 9

Tália: 10

Calíope: 9

Urânia: 9

Deméter: E Atena passa para primeiro com 46 pontos! _*filhos de Atena em pé aplaudindo*Percy com cartaz “SOGRINHA GOSTOSA”*mais um tapa de Annabeth*Atena vai sentar no sofá levando sermão de Zeus*olhares safados entre Poseidon e Atena*_

Apolo: Vamos ver o quadro das pontuações. _*aparecem as pontuações*_ Atena está em primeiro lugar com 46 pontos, seguida por Poseidon e Hades com 42 pontos e por fim Zeus com 38 pontos! _*aplausos*_

Deméter: Mas ainda muita água vai rolar…

Apolo:… e talvez mais surpresas… surpreendentes _*olhar safado para Atena*_ Ei Deméter, quem são nossos próximos talentos?

Deméter: No próximo programa teremos minha filhinha linda, Perséfone e a virgem-que-não-gosta-de-homens-mas-olha-sempre-para-Apolo, Artémis.

Apolo: Tenham um bom fim de semana e fiquem ligados no…

Juntos: Greeks Got Talent! * _acenam para a camara*_

_*as luzes se apagam* ouvem-se vozes*_

Voz1: Você acha que Deméter vai contar alguma coisa?

Voz2: Aquela lá? Pode contar á vontade, duvido que alguém acredite.

Voz1: Há quem possa desconfiar…

Voz2: _*confuso*_ Quem?

Voz1: _*sussurrando*_ ELA. A louca a quem chamo irmã.

Voz2: _*se aproximando*_ Que tal esquecer isso tudo e continuar o que começamos mais cedo? _*sons de beijos*_

Voz1: _*tom malicioso*_ Acho uma excelente ideia. _*sons de mais beijos e coisas partindo*_

_*AS CENAS SEGUINTES SÃO CENSURADAS*CADA UM PENSE O QUE QUISER*_

_*autora com sorriso malicioso*_


	8. Perséfone: Bad Reputation

_ Alguns minutos antes do programa _

_*Deméter entra no camarim com um celular em mãos* mais duas pessoas entram logo de seguida*_

Voz 1: _*aflita*_ Vá lá, Deméter. Nos dê esse celular.

Deméter: _*sorrindo*_ Não, não e…. não.

Voz 2: Por favor, tia. Pelo menos apague esse vídeo.

_*Deméter continua negando*_

Deméter: Porque haveria a minha pessoa de apagar esse tão valioso vídeo? _*cara dramática*_ Tenho a certeza que Afrodite vai adorar ver isso.

Voz 1 e 2: _*gritando*_ NÃO!

Deméter: _*sorrindo*_ Então vocês vão ter de … _*serras elétricas, aspiradores e motos são ligados*_ ok?

Voz 1 e 2: _*cabisbaixos*_ Ok.

\-------------------------------------------***----------------------------------------------

 _*Musiquinha de apresentação_ * _Apolo e Deméter entram*Aplausos da plateia* Poseidon, Zeus, Hades e Atena sentados num sofá aplaudindo*_

Apolo: Boa noite, gal…

Deméter: _*gritando que nem maluca*_ Minha filhinha vai atuar!

Plateia: * _cri cri cri*mosca a voar*copo a cair*_

Deméter: Pois…

Apolo: Acho que vocês perceberam quem aí vem. Deem as boas vindas a Perséfone!

 _*aplausos e assobios* as luzes diminuem* a música começa*_ _entra Perséfone* Hades solta um assobio*_

_Bad Reputation_

I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation

You're living in the past it's a new generation

A girl can do what she wants to do and that's

What I'm gonna do

An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation

_(Eu não to nem aí sobre a minha reputação_

_Você está vivendo no passado, está é a nova geração_

_Uma garota pode fazer o que ela quer fazer e isso_

_É o que vou fazer_

_E eu não to nem aí pra minha má reputação)_

Oh no not me

_(Oh não, eu não.)_

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation

Never said I wanted to improve my station

An' I'm only doin' good

When I'm havin' fun

An' I don't have to please no one

An' I don't give a damn

'Bout my bad reputation

_(E eu não to nem aí pra minha reputação_

_Nunca disse que eu queria melhorar minha condição social_

_E eu apenas estou fazendo bem_

_Quando estou me divertindo_

_E eu não tenho que agradar ninguém_

_E eu não to nem aí_

_Sobre minha má reputação)_

Oh no, not me

Oh no, not me

_(Oh não, eu não._

_Oh não, eu não)_

I don't give a damn

'Bout my reputation

I've never been afraid of any deviation

An' I don't really care

If ya think I'm strange

I ain't gonna change

An' I'm never gonna care

'Bout my bad reputation

_(Eu não tô nem ai_

_Sobre minha reputação_

_Eu nunca tive medo de qualquer desvio_

_E eu realmente não ligo_

_Se você pensa que eu sou estranha_

_Eu não vou mudar_

_E nunca vou estar nem ai_

_Sobre minha má reputação)_

Oh no, not me

Oh no, not me

Pedal boys!

_(Oh não, eu não_

_Oh não, eu não_

_Pedalem garotos!)_

An' I don't give a damn

'Bout my reputation

The world's in trouble

There's no communication

An' everyone can say

What they want to say

It never gets better anyway

So why should I care

'Bout a bad reputation anyway

Oh no, not me

Oh no, not me

_(E eu não to nem aí_

_Sobre minha reputação_

_O mundo está em perigo_

_Não há comunicação_

_E todos podem dizer_

_O que eles querem dizer_

_Seja como for isso nunca vai melhorar_

_Então, por que eu deveria me importar_

_Sobre minha má reputação? tanto faz._

_Oh não, eu não._

_Oh não, eu não)_

I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation

You're living in the past

It's a new generation

An' I only feel good

When I got no pain

An' that's how I'm gonna stay

An' I don't give a damn

'Bout my bad reputation

_(Eu não to nem aí sobre minha má reputação_

_Você está vivendo no passado_

_Essa é uma nova geração_

_E eu apenas me sinto bem_

_Quando eu não tenho dor_

_E é assim que eu vou ficar_

_E eu não to nem aí_

_Sobre minha má reputação)_

Oh no, not me

Oh no, not

Not me, not me

_(Oh não, eu não_

_Oh não, não_

_Eu não, eu não)_

_*as luzes se acendem* todos aplaudem Perséfone* Hades tasca um beijo na mulher*Deméter esmaga a filha com um abraço*_

Deméter: _*chorando rios*_ Own, meu bêbe cantou tão bem.

Perséfone: _*corando*_ Mãe!

Apolo: Deméter, será que você podia… Deméter? DEMÉTER! _*cara de idiota*_ Esqueça. Vamos logo á pontuação. _*se vira para as Musas*sorriso galante*_

Apolo: Qual a pontuação atribuída a Perséfone?

Euterpe: 8

Clio: 8

Tália: 8

Calíope: 7

Urânia: 8

Apolo: E saaaaão 39 pontos para a Rainha do Mundo Inferior! _*todos aplaudem menos Nico*Perséfone o transforma em dente de leão*_

Deméter: O QUÊ? O MEU BÊBE SÓ TEVE 39 PONTOS? COMO ISSO É POSSIVEL? QUEM FOI O DESGRAÇADO QUE FEZ BATOTA?

Apolo: _*para a plateia*_ Pelo menos largou a filha. _*se vira para Deméter*_ Para quê o escândalo, mulher? Você sabe muito bem que o público tem o voto final.

Deméter: _*se vira para as câmaras*_ _cara psicótica*_ se vocês ai não votarem no meu bêbe, vamos ter graaandes problemas. Com cereais! _*cara colada á câmara*_

Hades: _*abanando a cabeça*_ Endoidou de vez. 

Apolo: Não percam já de seguida, minha irmãzinha, Artémis _*uma flecha acerta Apolo na perna*cara de dor*_ com a música Miss Nothing! Até já. _*cai redondo no chão*_


	9. Artémis: Miss Nothing

Apolo: Não percam já de seguida, minha irmãzinha, Artémis _*uma flecha acerta Apolo na perna*cara de dor*_ com a música Miss Nothing! Até já. _*cai redondo no chão*_

_*Artémis entra em sua forma adolescente, sexy* ataques cardíacos na plateia masculina* muitos assobios*caçadoras com sangramento nasal* as luzes diminuem* a música começa*_

_Miss Nothing_

I'm miss autonomy, miss nowhere

I'm at the bottom of me

Miss androgyny, miss don't care

What I've done to me

_(Sou a senhorita Autonomia, senhorita "lugar nenhum"_

_Estou no fundo de mim_

_Senhorita andrógena, senhorita "não me importo"_

_O que eu fiz comigo?)_

I am misused , I don't wanna do

Be not your slave

Misguided, I mind it

I'm missin' the train

_(Eu sou abusada, eu não quero fazer_

_Não serei sua escrava_

_Equivocada, eu me importo_

_Estou perdendo o trem)_

And I don't know where I've been

And I don't know what I'm into

And I don't know what I've done to me

_(E eu não sei onde estive_

_E eu não sei no que estou me metendo_

_E eu não sei o que eu fiz comigo)_

And as I watch you disappear into the ground

My one mistake was that I never let you down

So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind

I'm miss nothing, I miss everything

_(E enquanto eu assisto você desaparecer no chão_

_Meu único erro foi eu nunca ter te deixado pra baixo_

_Então vou perder meu tempo, e vou queimar minha mente_

_Eu sou a senhorita nada, eu perdi tudo)_

I'm miss fortune, miss so soon

I'm like a bottle of pain

Miss matter, you hadder

Now she's goin' away

_(Sou a senhorita fortuna, senhorita tão cedo_

_Sou como uma garrafa de dor_

_Senhorita importância, você a teve_

_Agora ela está indo embora)_

I am misused, misconstrued

I don't need to be saved

Miss slighted, I mind it

I'm stuck in the rain

_(Sou mal utilizada, mal interpretada_

_Eu não preciso ser salva_

_Senhorita desprezada, eu me importo_

_Estou presa na chuva)_

And I don't know where I am

And I don't know what I'm into

And I don't know what I've done to me

_(E eu não sei onde estive_

_E eu não sei no que estou me metendo_

_E eu não sei o que eu fiz comigo)_

And as I watch you disappear into the ground

My one mistake was that I couldn't let you down

So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind

I'm miss nothing,

I miss everything

I miss everything

_(E enquanto eu assisto você desaparecer no chão_

_Meu único erro foi que eu não poderia te deixar pra baixo_

_Então vou perder meu tempo, e vou queimar minha mente_

_Eu sou a Senhorita Nada_

_Eu perdi tudo_

_Eu perdi tudo)_

And as I watch you disappear into my head

Well, there's a man who's tellin' me I might be dead

So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind

So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind

I'm miss nothing, I miss everything

_(E enquanto eu assisto você desaparecer na minha cabeça_

_Bem, tem um homem me dizendo que eu poderia estar morta_

_Então vou perder meu tempo, e vou queimar minha mente_

_Então vou perder meu tempo, e vou queimar minha mente_

_Eu sou a Senhorita Nada, eu perdi tudo)_

_*plateia chocada* aplausos e assobios em pé* plateia masculina babando*caçadoras deixam cair cartazes*Thalia com cartaz APOIE ARTÉMIS*_

Zeus: _*olhar perdido*_ Mas que raio se passa com minhas filhas? Primeiro Atena _*olha Atena ao lado de Poseidon com uma mão em sua perna*_ e agora Artémis. Onde vai isso parar? _*levanta as mãos aos céus*_

Hera: _*sorriso psicótico*_ É castigo! _* risada maléfica*_

Apolo: _*olhos esbugalhados*_ Quem é você e o que fez com minha irmã?

Artémis: _*revira os olhos*_ Sou eu seu idiota.

Apolo: Minha maninha nunca iria rebolar de maneira sexy em cima de uma mesa.

Artémis: _*sorriso malicioso*_ Se eu não fosse sua irmã, você acha que faria isso? _*dá uma joelhada nas partes sensíveis do irmão e um soco no olho*_ E NÃO SOU SUA MANINHA!

Plateia: Ooooohhhhh!

Ser desconhecido: Essa deve ter feito estragos! Que pena. _* levanta e sai*_

Todos: cri cri cri.

Apolo: _*voz fininha e um olho roxo*_ Isso não era necessário. _* cai para o lado… outra vez*_

Artémis: _*se ajoelhando*_ Já acredita que sou eu?

Apolo: * _gemendo*_ Hummm…

Deméter: _*sabiamente*_ Na próxima ficava calado. _* dá um tapinha nas costas do sobrinho*_ Depois desta demonstração de karaté caçadora, vamos saber a pontuação desta virgem sexy. _*se vira para as musas*_ Meninas qual a pontuação?

Euterpe: 9

Clio: 9

Tália: 9

Calíope: 9

Urânia: 9

Deméter: E Artémis fica com… 45 pontos! _*caçadoras aplaudindo em pé*filhos de Apolo e Hermes lançam flores para Artémis e assobios*caçadoras apontam arcos para eles* eles se encolhem*_

Deméter: Estamos no fim de mais um episódio.

Plateia: Ohhhhhhhhhhh :(

Deméter: Mas, ainda temos mais quatro concorrentes antes da primeira eliminatória!

Plateia: Ehhhhhhhhhhhh :)

Apolo: _*ainda no chão*_ Eu sugiro que escondam vossas carteiras, porque o rei dos ladrões vai atuar.

Deméter: E não podemos esquecer o queridinho de Afrodite, Ares.

Apolo: Não percam também uma apresentação especial…

Juntos: … no Greeks Got Talent! _*acenam para as câmaras* plateia aplaude* luzes apagam* se ouve alguém ser arrastado*_


	10. Bónus 2: Can't Take My Eyes of You

_*Musiquinha de apresentação_ * _Apolo e Deméter entram*Aplausos da plateia* Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Atena, Artémis e Perséfone sentados num sofá aplaudindo*_

Deméter: Boa noite amigos e bem vindo a mais um…

Apolo: Greeks Got Talent!

_*assobios e aplausos na plateia*_

Apolo: Essa noite vamos ter um convidado especial…

Deméter: _*baixinho*_ Infelizmente.

Apolo: Que disse?

Deméter: Que estou muito contente _*cara de pau* risos na plateia*_

Apolo: Ok. Ei você sabia que o nosso convidado já deu uns pegas numa de suas filhas?

Deméter: O QUÊ?! _*sangramento nasal*desmaia*acorda de novo* se vira para as filhas na plateia*voz dramática*_ Quem…? Quem foi a foi a da gracinha?

_*se vê uma mão no ar*_

Deméter: _*com as mãos no peito*_ Miranda! Logo você? Ele fez algo com você? Ele te obrigou só para me irritar? Ou o pai dele? Não tenha medo, pode dizer que eu acabo com a raça dele. Ele te obrigou a ficar com ele não foi?

Miranda: _*corada*_ Ninguém me obrigou a nada, mamãe.

Deméter: _*escandalizada*_ Como não? Ele só t epode ter obrigado!

Miranda: Mamãe eu dei uns pegas nele por livre e espontânea vontade. E porque ele é muito GATO. Você mesma admitiu isso.

_*Deméter fica vermelha* Perséfone desmaia* Hades dá risada*_

Apolo: Que revelação.

Hades: _*vermelho de rir*_ Não acha que está muito velha para dar em cima de garotos mais novos? E que deu uns pegas na sua filha? Hahahahaha!! _*rebola a rir*_

Apolo: Você sabe que é do seu filho que estão falando, né?

_*Hades se engasga* Perséfone desmaia de novo*_

Plateia: Ohohohoh… 

Apolo: É … acho que não sabia. _*se vira para a plateia*_ Deuses e deusas, senhoras e senhores, ninfas e … monstros? Com vocês o rei dos fantasmas Nico Di Angelo, cantando CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU dos Muse!!!

_*aplusos* entra Nico com sorriso tímido* garotas desmaiam* irmãs de Nico com cartazes “ VAI-TE A ELES MANO” “ MOSTRA QUEM MANDA”*as luzes diminuem*começa a música*_

_Can´t Take My Eyes Off You_

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you

You feel like heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much

At long last love has arrived

And I thank God I'm alive

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you

Pardon the way that I stare

There's nothing else to compare

The sight of you makes me weak

There are no words left to speak

So if you feel like I feel

Please let me know that it's real

You're just to good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you

I love you baby, and if it's quite alright

I need you baby to warm the lonely nights

I love you baby, trust in me when I say

Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray

Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay

Let me love you baby, let me love you

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you

You feel like heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much

At long last love has arrived

And I thank God I'm alive

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you

I love you baby, and if it's quite alright

I need you baby to warm the lonely nights

I love you baby, trust in me when I say

Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray

Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay

Let me love you baby, let me love you

_(Você é boa demais para ser verdade_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Você é como tocar o céu_

_Quero tanto te abraçar_

_Enfim, o amor verdadeiro chegou_

_E agradeço a Deus por estar vivo_

_Você é boa demais para ser verdade_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Perdoe a maneira como te olho_

_Não há nada que se compare_

_Ver você me enfraquece_

_Não restam palavras para falar_

_Então se você sente como me sinto_

_Por favor, deixe-me saber que isso é real_

_Você é boa demais para ser verdade_

_Não consigo tirar os meu olhos de você_

_Te amo querida, e se estiver tudo bem_

_Preciso de você para aquecer as noites solitárias_

_Te amo querida, acredite em mim quando digo_

_Oh querida, não me desiluda, eu peço_

_Oh querida, agora que te encontrei, fique_

_Deixe-me te amar querida, deixe-me te amar._

_Você é boa demais para ser verdade_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Você é como tocar o céu_

_Quero tanto te abraçar_

_Enfim, o amor verdadeiro chegou_

_E agradeço a Deus por estar vivo_

_Você é boa demais para ser verdade_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Te amo querida, e se estiver tudo bem_

_Preciso de você para aquecer as noites solitárias_

_Te amo querida, acredite em mim quando digo_

_Oh querida, não me desiluda, eu peço_

_Oh querida, agora que te encontrei, fique_

_Deixe-me te amar querida, deixe-me te amar.)_

_*as luzes ligam*aplausos e assobios* garotas jogando beijos para Nico*Thalia com olhar raivoso*Nico corado* dá piscadinha*_

Deméter: Filhota de cruz credo. _*estreitando os olhos*_

Nico: Maníaca por cereais. _*estreitando ainda mais os olhos*_

Apolo: Vamos lá acalmando os ânimos. _*com medo*_ Nico você que é um garoto tímido, acabou de dar um show nesse palco. _*mais aplausos*_ Como foi cantar em frente a essa gente toda?

Nico: Foi uma experiência do Além.

Apolo: _*confuso*_ Além onde?

Nico: _*revira os olhos*_ Não é além, é O Além. _*voz sombria*Apolo continua confuso*_ Esqueça.

Deméter: Vamos lá acabar a conversinha. Temos dois concorrentes á espera. Vá lá xô, xô, xô. _*empurrando Nico*_

Apolo: Mas Deméter, você nem deixou o garoto ver sua nota!

Deméter: Vê depois no site oficial do programa.

Apolo: Nós não tem site oficial.

Deméter: Então vai fazer um!

Apolo: _*pensando*_ É uma ideia. Mas agora vamos receber com aplausos Hermes, cantando KNOW YOUR ENEMY!

_*aplausos e assobios* Thalia histérica*_


	11. Hermes: Know Your Enemy

Apolo: _*pensando*_ É uma ideia. Mas agora vamos receber com aplausos Hermes, cantando KNOW YOUR ENEMY!

_*aplausos e assobios* Thalia histérica*entra Hermes com cara de quem aprontou*muitos verificam os bolsos* as luzes diminuem* a música começa*_

_Know Your Enemy_

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy (Right?)

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy (Right?)

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy (Right?)

Violence is an energy

Against the enemy

Well, violence is an energy (Right?)

Bringing on the fury

The choir infantry

Revolt against the honor to obey

Overthrow the effigy

The vast majority

Well, burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy

Against your urgency

So rally up the demons of your soul

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy (Right?)

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy (Right?)

The insurgency will rise

When the bloods been sacrificed

Don't be blinded by the lies

In your eyes

Well, violence is an energy

Well, from here to eternity

Well, violence is an energy

Well, silence is the enemy

So gimme, gimme revolution!

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy (Right?)

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy (Right?)

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy (Right?)

Overthrow the effigy

The vast majority

Well, burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy

Against your urgency

So rally up the demons of your soul

_(Você conhece o inimigo?_

_Você conhece o seu inimigo?_

_Bem, tem que conhecer o inimigo (certo?)_

_Você conhece o inimigo?_

_Você conhece o seu inimigo?_

_Bem, tem que conhecer o inimigo (certo?)_

_Você conhece o inimigo?_

_Você conhece seu inimigo?_

_Bem, tem que conhecer o inimigo (certo?)_

_A violência é uma energia_

_Contra o inimigo_

_Bem, a violência é uma energia (certo?)_

_Trazendo a fúria_

_O coro da infantaria_

_Se revolta contra a honra à ser obedecida_

_Derrubando um ícone_

_A vasta maioria_

_Destruindo o representante do poder_

_O silêncio é o inimigo_

_Contra a sua urgência_

_Então junte os demônios da sua alma_

_Você conhece o inimigo?_

_Você conhece o seu inimigo?_

_Bem, tem que conhecer o inimigo (certo?)_

_Você conhece o inimigo?_

_Você conhece o seu inimigo?_

_Bem, tem que conhecer o inimigo (certo?)_

_A rebelião vai explodir_

_Quando o sangue for derramado_

_Não se deixe cegar pelas mentiras_

_Nos seus olhos_

_Bem, a violência é uma energia_

_Bem, daqui até a eternidade_

_Bem, a violência é uma energia_

_Bem, o silêncio é o inimigo_

_Então me dê, me dê revolução!_

_Você conhece o inimigo?_

_Você conhece o seu inimigo?_

_Bem, tem que conhecer o inimigo (certo?)_

_Você conhece o inimigo?_

_Você conhece o seu inimigo?_

_Bem, tem que conhecer o inimigo (certo?)_

_Você conhece o inimigo?_

_Você conhece o seu inimigo?_

_Bem, tem que conhecer o inimigo (certo?)_

_Derrubando um ícone_

_A vasta maioria_

_Destruindo o representante do poder_

_O silêncio é o inimigo_

_Contra a sua urgência_

_Então junte os demônios da sua alma)_

_*as luzes ligam* mais aplausos e assobios*mais garotas desmaiando* Thalia e Nico com cartaz gigante “GREEN DAY É FODA!”*_

_*Deméter aparece histérica*Apolo tenta acalma-la*_

Deméter: _*como um touro enraivecido*_ Onde estão minhas barras de cereais? Eu quero meus bebes de volta! _*começa a chorar* Hermes tem cara de culpado*bota algo na boca e engole*Deméter se vira para a plateia*_

Deméter: Alguém viu minhas barrinhas? _*todos apontam para Hermes*este dá um sorriso amarelo e cheio de chocolate*_

Deméter: Hermezinho, quero minhas barrinhas de volta. _*estende a mão*_ Passa para cá!

Hermes: Eu não vi suas barrinhas.

Deméter: Você não viu?

Hermes: Não.

Deméter: Tem certeza?

Hermes: Absoluta.

Deméter: Você tem certeza absoluta que não viu minhas barrinhas de cereais com chocolate?

Hermes: Não que me lembre.

Thalia: Qual é Hermes? Você tá com a boca cheia de chocolate!

Hermes: Não liga pra ela titia. Não sabe o que diz.

Thalia: Eu dava uns cascudos nele, Deméter! _*comendo uma barrinha*_

Hermes: Olha ela lá, comendo sua barrinha!

Deméter: Ela comprou antes do programa.

Thalia: Se ferrou cara. Acho melhor você dar o fora.

Hermes: Fui! _*sai correndo a sete pés* Deméter vai atrás*_

Deméter: Vem cá seu ladrãozeco de barrinhas inocentes!

Thalia: Adoro um bom barraco.

Hera: Fica quieta, garota. _*Thalia fecha a cara*_

Apolo: Mas que porra se passou aqui? _*levantando as mãos*_ Quer saber, não digam nada. Vamos ver a pontuação de Hermes. Musas é com vocês, minhas lindas.

Euterpe: 9

Clio: 9

Tália: 9

Calíope: 9

Urânia: 9

Apolo: E Hermes fica com 45 pontos! _*aplausos*_ Vamos lá relembrar as outras pontuações. _*aparece quadro com as pontuações*_ Em primeiro lugar temos Atena com 46 pontos, seguida por Artémis e Hermes ambos com 45 pontos, Poseidon e Hades com 42 pontos, Perséfone com 39 pontos e por fim Zeus com 38 pontos. _*mais aplausos*_

Zeus: Porque raios estou em último?

Hades: Porque não sabe cantar.

Poseidon: Porque só sabe tocar gaita.

_*Zeus fica emburrado*os irmãos riem da cara dele*Hera se aproxima*_

Hera: Zeus, você sabe o que vai acontecer se você não ganhar, não sabe?

Zeus: Sim querida, eu sei.

Hera: Então trata de ganhar! _* se afasta do marido*_

Apolo: Não percam já de seguida. Ares cantando IT´S MY LIFE! Até já. _*acena para as câmaras*_

*COMERCIAL #1*

Prove já as novas barrinhas de cereais CERES da tia Deméter.

NOVO sabor chocolate.

*FIM COMERCIAL #1*

*COMERCIAL #2*

HEFESTO CONSTRUÇÕES

Constrói tudo, repara tudo.

*FIM COMERCIAL #2*


	12. Ares: It's My Life

Apolo: Não percam já de seguida. Ares cantando IT´S MY LIFE! Até já. _*acena para as câmaras*_

*COMERCIAL #1*

Prove já as novas barrinhas de cereais CERES da tia Deméter.

NOVO sabor chocolate.

*FIM COMERCIAL #1*

*COMERCIAL #2*

HEFESTO CONSTRUÇÕES

Constrói tudo, repara tudo.

*FIM COMERCIAL #2*

_*aplausos e assobios*entra Ares*luzes diminuem*começa a música*_

_It´s My Life_

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted

No silent prayer for faith-departed

I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice

When I shout it out loud

_(Esta não é uma canção para um coração partido_

_Não é uma oração para quem perdeu a fé_

_Eu não serei só um rosto na multidão_

_Você vai ouvir minha voz_

_Quando eu gritar bem alto)_

It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life

_(É a minha vida_

_É agora ou nunca_

_Eu não vou viver para sempre_

_Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo_

_(É a minha vida)_

_Meu coração é como uma rodovia aberta_

_Como Frankie disse_

_Eu fiz do meu jeito_

_Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo_

_É a minha vida)_

This is for the ones who stood their ground

For Tommy and Gina who never backed down

Tomorrow's getting hard make no mistake

Luck ain't even lucky

Got to make your owns breaks

_(Isto é para aqueles que fizeram seu caminho_

_Para Tommy e Gina que nunca desistiram_

_Amanhã está ficando difícil não cometer nenhum erro_

_A sorte ainda não é sortuda_

_Tem de fazer suas próprias regras)_

It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life

_(É a minha vida_

_É agora ou nunca_

_Eu não vou viver para sempre_

_Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo_

_(É a minha vida)_

_Meu coração é como uma rodovia aberta_

_Como Frankie disse_

_Eu fiz do meu jeito_

_Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo_

_É a minha vida)_

Better stand tall when they're calling you out

Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

_(É melhor estar alerta quando eles estão chamando por você_

_Não se curve, não quebre, baby, não desista)_

It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life

_(É a minha vida_

_É agora ou nunca_

_Eu não vou viver para sempre_

_Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo_

_(É a minha vida)_

_Meu coração é como uma rodovia aberta_

_Como Frankie disse_

_Eu fiz do meu jeito_

_Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo_

_É a minha vida)_

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life

_(É agora ou nunca_

_Eu não vou viver para sempre_

_Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo_

_(É a minha vida)_

_Meu coração é como uma rodovia aberta_

_Como Frankie disse_

_Eu fiz do meu jeito_

_Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo_

_É a minha vida)_

_*luzes ligam*aplausos e assobios*Ares incentiva a plateia*mais aplausos*Clarisse com um cartaz “BOTE ESSES MANÉS PRA CORRER!”*_

Apolo: _*para as camaras*_ Parece que Ares já tem seus fãs. Espero que Afrodite não mate ninguém. _*se vira para Ares*_ Nos diga Ares, como correu essa experiência? Porque aceitou vir cá.

Ares: _*baixinho*_ Afrodite me obrigou.

Apolo: Pode repetir? Aqui ninguém conseguiu ouvir e tenho certeza que lá em casa também não.

Ares: _*um pouco mais alto*_ Afrodite me obrigou.

Apolo: Ainda não percebi.

Ares: _*berrando*_ AFRODITE ME OBRIGOU! _*corando*_

Apolo: _*rindo com a plateia*_ Que Afrodite te obrigou nós sabemos. Nó queremos saber como.

Ares: _*corando ainda mais*_ Não vou falar mais nada.

Apolo: _*rindo*_ Vá lá Ares, todos aqui estão curiosos. É ou não é, galera?

Plateia: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmm!

Clarisse: _*de pé com a lança na mão*_ Você tá zuando com meu pai? Quer que eu enfie essa lança num sitio cá que sei?

Apolo: _*com medo*_ Não sei como você conseguiu entrar com essa arma aqui, mas sugiro que a guarde antes que alguém fique sem olho.

Ares: _*com raiva*_ Você é que vai ficar sem olho se não deixar a minha garotinha em paz.

Clarisse: Dê logo a pontuação!

Apolo: Ok, ok. Musas, qual a pontuação para Ares?

Euterpe: 9

Clio: 9

Tália: 8

Calíope: 7

Urânia: 8

_*chega Deméter ofegante*_

Deméter: E Ares… fica…com… 41 pontos. Hermes desgraçado te vou pegar! _*torna a correr*_

Apolo: E chega ao fim mais um episódio do seu programa favorito. Não perca no próximo programa as duas últimas concorrentes do primeiro round, Afrodite e Héstia. _*aplausos*_ Até á próxima!

_*mais aplausos*Deméter ainda corre atrás de Hermes*as luzes apagam*ouve-se o gemido de alguém que caiu*uma risada maléfica*_


	13. Afrodite: Angels

_*Musiquinha de apresentação_ * _Apolo e Deméter entram*Aplausos da plateia* Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Atena, Perséfone, Artémis, Hermes e Ares sentados num sofá aplaudindo*_

Deméter: Boa noite Olimpo! _*deuses menores presentes aplaudem*_

Apolo: Boa noite Acampamento, Mundo Inferior e Atlântida! _*semideuses e ninfas dão tchauzinho prás camaras*_

Deméter: Boa noite a todos os que nos assistem lá em casa…

Apolo: Ou qualquer outro canto.

Deméter: Vamos dar inicio ao…

Juntos: Greeks Got Talent! _*aplausos e assobios*_

Apolo: Hoje é um dia triste, sabem.

Deméter: Porquê Apolito?

Apolo: Hoje é o último episódio do programa. _*cara triste*_

Deméter: Pensa brilhante Apolo. Logo em seguida vamos começar a segunda ronda, que irá ser tão divertida como esta.

Apolo: É eu sei.

Deméter: Então porquê essa cara, rapaz?

Apolo: Não faço ideia. _*dá de ombros*Deméter dá um tapa*_

Deméter: Por favor! Não percamos mais tempo. E que entre Afrodite!!!!

_*aplausos e assobios*Afrodite entra gostosa como sempre*Ares babando*plateia masculina babando*plateia feminina invejando*Silena, Piper e Drew com cartazes” MAMIS FOFA!”,”MAMÃE GLAMUROSA!”,”MOSTRE SEUS DOTES!” *as luzes diminuem* a música começa*_

_Angels_

Sparkly angel I believed

You were my savior in my time of need

Blinded by faith I couldn't hear

All the whispers, the warnings so clear

_(Anjo cintilante, eu acreditei_

_Que você era meu salvador quando eu mais precisava_

_Cegada pela fé, eu não pude ouvir_

_Todos os sussurros, os avisos tão claros)_

I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door

There's no escape now, no mercy no more

No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart

_(Eu vejo os anjos , eu os conduzirei até sua porta_

_Agora não há como fugir, piedade nunca mais_

_Sem remorso porque eu ainda me lembro_

_Do sorriso quando você me rasgou em pedaços)_

You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams

I wished they would turn into real

You broke the promise and made me realize

It was all just a lie

_(Você levou meu coração_

_Me enganou desde o começo_

_Você me mostrou os sonhos_

_E eu desejei que eles se tornassem realidade_

_Você quebrou a promessa e me fez perceber_

_Que tudo não passava de mentira)_

Sparkly angel, I couldn't see

Your dark intentions, your feelings for me

Fallen angel, tell me why?

What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?

_(Anjo cintilante, eu não pude ver_

_Suas intenções sombrias, seus sentimentos por mim_

_Anjo caído, me conte o porque?_

_Qual a razão da aflição em seus olhos?)_

I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door

There's no escape now, no mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart

_(Eu vejo os anjos , eu os conduzirei até sua porta_

_Agora não há como fugir , piedade nunca mais_

_Sem remorso porque eu ainda me lembro_

_Do sorriso quando você me rasgou em pedaços)_

You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams

I wished they would turn into real

You broke the promise and made me realize

It was all just a lie

_(Você levou meu coração_

_Me enganou desde o começo_

_Você me mostrou os sonhos_

_E eu desejei que eles se tornassem realidade_

_Você quebrou a promessa e me fez perceber_

_Que tudo não passava de mentira)_

Could have been forever

Now we have reached the end

_(Poderia ter sido para sempre_

_Agora nós chegamos ao fim)_

This world may have failed you

It doesn't give you reason why

You could have chosen a different path in life

The smile when you tore me apart

_(Esse mundo pode ter abandonado você_

_Isso não justifica o porque_

_Você poderia ter escolhido um outro caminho em sua vida_

_O sorriso quando você me rasgou em pedaços)_

You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams

I wished they would turn into real

You broke the promise and made me realize

It was all just a lie

_(Você levou meu coração_

_Me enganou desde o começo_

_Você me mostrou os sonhos_

_E eu desejei que eles se tornassem realidade_

_Você quebrou a promessa e me fez perceber_

_Que tudo não passava de mentira)_

Could have been forever

Now we have reached the end

_(Poderia ter sido para sempre_

_Agora nós chegamos ao fim)_

_*as luzes ligam*aplausos e assobios*Ares com olhar raivoso para a multidão masculina*filhas de Afrodite histéricas*Afrodite mandando beijinhos*Psique traz um espelho para Afrodite*_

Deméter: Sabe, se não visse você cantando essa música, não acreditava que você era capaz de “rockar”.

Afrodite: _*dando o espelho a Apolo*_ Segure nisto querido, obrigada. Você não sabe como foi difícil cantar esse negócio aí! Logo eu que prefiro música pop, toda mexida.

Apolo: _*segurando o espelho*_ Então a próxima ronda vai ser moleza pra você. Um pouco mais para cima, querido. A única vantagem nisso foi o visual, que ficou perfeito em mim. _*se vira para a plateia*_ Não nada que não me fique perfeito, certo?

Plateia masculina: _*olhos vidrados e babando*_ Siiiimmmm…..

Afrodite: Tão queridos!

Ares: _*puxando sua espada*_ Vamos tirando olho de cima da minha mulher, bando de urubus.

Hefesto: _*aparecendo atrás da câmara*_ Legalmente, a mulher é minha.

_*Ares dá de ombros e senta* Hefesto dá de ombros e volta para a câmara*Apolo dá de ombros e volta a falar*_

Apolo: Vamos lá saber a pontuação de Afrodite.

Euterpe: 8

Clio: 8

Tália: 8

Calíope: 8

Urânia: 8

Deméter: E aqui temos 40 pontos para Afrodite! Quem diria.

Apolo: Afrodite surpreendeu geral. _*aplausos para Afrodite*_ E agora a nossa última, mas não menos importante…

Deméter: …Héstia!


	14. Héstia: All I Need

_*aplausos e assobios*Héstia entra com seu sorriso bondoso*Percy e Nico com cartaz gigante “NOS AQUEÇA O CORAÇÃO LADY HÉSTIA!”*Héstia lança um beijinho para eles* as luzes diminuem* a música começa*_

_All I Need_

I'm dying to catch my breath

Oh why don't I ever learn?

I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to turn it around.

_(Estou morrendo para recuperar meu fôlego_

_Oh, porque eu nunca aprendo?_

_Eu perdi toda a minha confiança embora tenha tentado dar a volta por cima.)_

Can you still see the heart of me?

All my agony fades away

When you hold me in your embrace

_(Você ainda pode ver um coração em mim?_

_Toda minha agonia desaparece_

_Quando você me envolve em seu abraço)_

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe

Don't tear me down

You've opened the door now, don't let it close

_(Não me deixe mal por tudo que eu preciso_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor_

_Me dê algo em que eu possa acreditar_

_Não me deixe mal_

_Você abriu a porta agora, não a deixe fechar)_

I'm here on the edge again

I wish I could let it go

I know that I'm only one step away from turning it around

_(Estou aqui segurando as pontas novamente_

_Eu queria conseguir deixar isso de lado_

_Eu sei que estou a um só passo de dar a volta por cima.)_

Can you still see the heart of me?

All my agony fades away

when you hold me in your embrace

_(Você ainda pode ver um coração em mim?_

_Toda minha agonia desaparece_

_Quando você me envolve em seu abraço)_

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe

Don't tear it down, what's left of me

Make my heart a better place

_(Não me deixe mal por tudo que eu preciso_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor_

_Me dê algo em que eu possa acreditar_

_Não acabe com isso, tudo o que resta de mim_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor)_

I tried many times but nothing was real

Make it fade away, don't break me down

I want to believe that this is for real

Save me from my fear, don't tear me down

_(Tentei tantas vezes, mas nenhuma foi real_

_Faça isso ir embora, não me quebre em pedaços_

_Quero acreditar que dessa vez é de verdade_

_Me salve do meu medo, não me deixe mal)_

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

_(Não arranque de mim tudo o que eu preciso_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor)_

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe

Don't tear it down, what's left of me

Make my heart a better place

Make my heart a better place

_(Não me deixe mal por tudo que eu preciso_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor_

_Me dê algo em que eu possa acreditar_

_Não arranque tudo o que ainda me resta_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor)_

_*as luzes ligam*plateia de pé aplaudindo e assobiando*algumas garotas chorando*Héstia agradece*_

Apolo: Caraca, esse programa tá revelando o que as deusas castas andavam escondendo. Eu me pergunto como Zeus ainda não teve um ataque.

Zeus: Não tive, mas tou perto. Primeiro minhas filhas, agora minha irmã! Quem vem de seguida? Minha mulher?

Hera: Não me dê ideias…

Deméter: Minha irmã, você tem algo a dizer?

Héstia: Como devem saber, eu estou participando nesse programa para substituir meu amigo Hefesto _*aponta para ele*Hefesto dá um sorriso*_ já que ele tá na parte técnica. Mas também porque achei que seria bom descontrair um pouco. Mas o que eu queria era agradecer a meus amigos semideuses, Percy e Nico, que me ajudaram muito no ensaio. Obrigado.

Apolo: Um aplauso para o Percy e o Nico!

_*aplausos para eles dois*Percy e Nico sobem ao palco*Héstia abraça-os*_

Deméter: Vamos saber a pontuação de Héstia.

Euterpe: 10

Clio: 9

Tália: 10

Calíope: 9

Urânia: 9

Deméter: E Héstia recebe 47 pontos, ficando em primeiro lugar!

_*gritos da multidão*tudo aplaudindo*Percy e Nico parabenizando Héstia*_

Apolo: Calma que isso ainda não acabou. O voto final é você ai em casa que dá.

Deméter: Vamos relembrar as pontuações. _*aparecem as pontuações numa tela*_ Com 38 pontos temos Zeus! _*aplausos*_ Perséfone vem logo a seguir com 39 pontos! _*aplausos*_ Temos Afrodite com 40 pontos e Ares com 41 pontos! _*aplausos*_ Poseidon e Hades com 42 pontos! _*aplausos*_ Artémis e Hermes com 45 pontos, Atena com 46 e finalmente Héstia com 47 pontos! _*aplausos e assobios*_

Apolo: Desses dez concorrentes, dois vão saltar fora na próxima semana. Tudo o que você aí em casa tem de fazer é votar dos dois deuses que quer ver fora do programa. Façam a vossa escolha.

Deméter: Mas agora, temos uma nova cantora. E vocês não poderiam sequer sonhar que ela iria aceitar nosso convite.

Apolo: Minhas fontes dizem que ela foi obrigada pelas filhas de Afrodite mas que o namorado é que convenceu a valer…

Deméter: Ela é semideusa, é uma valentona, adora enfiar a cabeça dos novatos na privada e é filha de Ares. Com vocês…. Clarisse La Rue!

Plateia:…I _*chocada*_


	15. Bónus 3: Can't Back Down

Deméter: Ela é semideusa, é uma valentona, adora enfiar a cabeça dos novatos na privada e é filha de Ares. Com vocês…. Clarisse La Rue!

_*entra Clarisse bem vestida e maquiada*_

Plateia:…I* _chocada* filhos de Ares, Percy, Nico, Thalia e Annabeth batem palmas*param rapidamente por serem os únicos*_

Apolo: Acho que esta reação já era esperada. Clarisse docinho, nos diga qual é a música que vai cantar.

Clarisse: Torna-me a chamar de docinho e arranco aquilo que te faz homem.

_*filhos de Ares aprovam*Apolo engole em seco*_

Apolo: Acho que não será necessário o uso de violência. Mas qual vai ser a música mesmo?

Clarisse: Can´t Back Down, do Camp Rock 2.

Deméter: Foi você que escolheu?

Clarisse: Era essa ou cantar Ai Se Eu Te Pego.

Deméter: Você fez bem em escolher essa.

Apolo: A outra também era uma boa…. _*olhar á lá Clarisse*_ … porcaria. Pff, quem escolheria a outra? Ninguém!

Deméter: Vá se preparar Clarisse. _*Clarisse sai*_ Enquanto Clarisse se prepara, fiquem com os comerciais.

COMERCIAL #1

(aparece Afrodite com um creme na mão)

\- Quer ser bonita e sexy, mas não sabe como?

\- Resolva o seu problema com GLAMOUR!

\- Kit de beleza GLAMOUR, e brilhe onde quer que esteja!

(desaparece em purpurina)

FIM COMERCIAL #1

COMERCIAL #2

(aparece Hermes com um grande sorriso e de terno)

\- Não perca os itens de colecionador da grande série de _Hercules Arrebenta Cabeças, 1ª temporada._

\- Inclui uma garrafa térmica/bússola de Hércules, uma imitação de pele do leão de Nemeia, figuras de ação, um frasco de vitaminas de vários sabores e formas (vitaminas sujeitadas a não receita médica) e o DVD da 1ª temporada completa.

\- Já há venda nas lojas.

FIM COMERCIAL #2

Apolo: Dessa coleção só me falta o DVD. Depois tenho que encomendar. Mas agora vamos ouvir Clarisse com Can´t Back Down!

_*entra Clarisse sob uma chuva de aplausos*as luzes diminuem*começa a música*_

_Can't Back Down_

We can't

We can't back down

We can't

We can't back down

We can't

We can't back down

We can't

We can't back down

_(Nós não podemos,_

_Nós não podemos desistir_

_Nós não podemos_

_Nós não podemos desistir_

_Nós não podemos_

_Nós não podemos desistir_

_Nós não podemos_

_Nós não podemos desistir)_

We can't

We can't back down

Not right now

We can't back down

Not right now

We can't back down

We can't back down

_(Nós não podemos_

_Nós não podemos desistir_

_Não agora_

_Nós não podemos desistir_

_Não agora_

_Nós não podemos desistir_

_Nós não podemos desistir)_

Don't close your eyes

We're all in this together

Wherever they draw the line

We're not gonna straddle, we'll cross it

Or lose it

_(Não feche seus olhos_

_Nós estamos todos juntos nisso_

_Onde quer que traçar a linha_

_Nós não vamos straddle, vamos atravessá-la_

_Ou perdê-lo)_

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

This is serious

Don't walk away

_(Nós não podemos desistir_

_Há muito em jogo_

_Isso é sério_

_Não vá embora)_

We can't pretend

It's not happening

In our own backyard

Our own home plate

_(Não podemos fingir_

_Que não está acontecendo_

_Em nosso próprio quintal_

_Em nossa própria casa)_

We've been called out

Do you hear your name?

I'm not confused

Let's win this thing

_(Risco, temos Que tentar_

_Você ouve o seu nome?_

_Eu não estou confuso_

_Vamos ganhar esta coisa)_

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

Don't walk away

Don't walk away

_(Nós não podemos desistir_

_Há muito em jogo_

_Não vá embora_

_Não vá embora)_

Don't get me wrong

I don't like confrontation

I'd rather we all just get along

Music should be undivided, united

_(Não me interpretem mal_

_Eu não gosto de confrontos_

_Eu prefiro que todos nós só se dão bem_

_Música deve ser indivisível, unidos)_

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

This is serious

Don't walk away

_(Nós não podemos desistir_

_Há muito em jogo_

_Isso é sério_

_Não vá embora)_

We can't pretend

It's not happening

In our own backyard

Our own home plate

_(Não podemos fingir_

_Isso não está acontecendo_

_Em nosso próprio quintal_

_Nosso prato própria casa)_

We've been called out

Do you hear your name?

I'm not confused

Let's win this thing

_(Nós fomos chamados para fora_

_Você ouve o seu nome?_

_Eu não estou confuso_

_Vamos ganhar esta coisa)_

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

Don't walk away

Don't walk away

_(Nós não podemos desistir_

_Há muito em jogo_

_Não vá embora_

_Não vá embora)_

We got a situation that we can't ignore

'Cause ignorance is not bliss

We know not take this, no

With every big decision

Comes an equally important share of the risk

We gotta take this on

_(Temos uma situação que não podemos ignorar_

_"Porque a ignorância não é felicidade_

_Nós não sabemos aproveitar esta, não_

_Com cada grande decisão_

_Vem uma parte igualmente importante do risco_

_Temos que levar isso em)_

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

This is serious

Don't walk away

_(Nós não podemos desistir_

_Há muito em jogo_

_Isto é sério_

_Não vá embora)_

We can't pretend

It's not happening

In our own backyard

Our own home plate

_(Não podemos fingir_

_Isso não está acontecendo_

_Em nosso próprio quintal_

_Nosso prato própria casa)_

We've been called out

Do you hear your name?

I'm not confused

Let's win this thing

_(Nós fomos chamados para fora_

_Você ouve o seu nome?_

_Eu não estou confuso_

_Vamos ganhar esta coisa)_

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

Don't walk away

Don't walk away

_(Nós não podemos desistir_

_Há muito em jogo_

_Não vá embora_

_Não vá embora)_

We can't back down

We can't back down

Not right now

We can't back down

_(Nós não podemos desistir_

_Nós não podemos desistir_

_Não agora_

_Nós não podemos desistir)_

_*as luzes ligam*aplausos e assobios para Clarisse*Clarisse fica corada*_

Deméter: Eles te adoram! Você arrasou no palco, garota.

Apolo: Você deu show.

Ares: Essa é minha filha! A grande matadora de Drakons! Que orgulho! _*Ares desfaz-se em lágrimas*todo mundo chocado*_

Afrodite: Oh meu chuchuzinho, não chora não.

Apolo: Cara, você tem noção que vai ser zuado o resto da eternidade por essa ceninha né? Você está sendo mostrado pra todo o mundo!

Ares: É, eu sei. Quer saber? Tô nem ai. Tenho orgulho na minha filha e isso basta. _*abraça uma Clarisse chocada*_

Clarisse: Quem é você e o que fez com meu pai? Afrodite sua louca, o que é que você fez?

Afrodite: _*olhinhos brilhando*_ Eu o concertei.

Travis Stoll: Ares passou para o lado rosa da força.

Chris Rodriguez: É agora que me deixa em paz.

Ares: Eu ainda estou de olho em você muleque. Passa dos limites com minha filha e você ganha uma viagem só de ida para o Mundo Inferior.

Chris: Falei cedo demais. Era bom demais para ser verdade. _*cara desolada*_

Apolo: Vamos ver que pontuação dá a Clarisse. Euterpe, qual a pontuação que vocês decidiram.

Euterpe: Todas concordamos que Clarisse teve uma boa apresentação e que por isso, se ela estivesse em competição, teria 41 pontos.

Deméter: A mesma nota que Ares. Tal pai, tal filha.

Urânia: Já agora mencionamos que o Nico teve 42 pontos.

Apolo: E assim termina…

Deméter:… parcialmente…

Apolo:… a primeira ronda do Greeks Got Talent.

Deméter: No próximo episódio teremos as duas primeiras expulsões e ficaremos a saber as músicas para a segunda ronda.

Apolo: Devo dizer que já espreitei algumas, mas não vou dizer nada sobre.

Deméter: Para encerrar em grande teremos a atuação especial de uma banda. Querem saber qual é?

Plateia: Ssssiiiiimmmm!!!

Apolo: Teremos aqui connosco os…. MUSE!!!

_*aplausos, assobios e mais algumas coisas*Hermes se levanta*_

Hermes: Terão também uma outra grande surpresa!* _sorriso malicioso*_

Deméter: O que é que você vai aprontar?

Hermes: Vocês saberão no próximo episódio. _*volta a sentar*_ Mas posso dar uma dica. No final de todas as rondas, vai haver o Cantinho do Hermes.

Apolo: Só nos resta esperar. Vocês aí em casa não esqueçam de votar nos dois deuses que querem ver fora. Até para a semana!

Deméter: Até para a semana!

_*aplausos*acenam para a câmara*vai tudo embora*as luzes apagam*silêncio total*_


	16. Final da Ronda, Expulsões e Muse

_*Musiquinha de apresentação_ * _Apolo e Deméter entram*Aplausos da plateia* Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Atena, Perséfone, Artémis, Hermes, Ares, Afrodite e Héstia sentados num sofá aplaudindo*_

Apolo: Bem-vindos a mais um episódio do vosso programa favorito Greeks Got Talent!

_*aplausos e assobios*_

Deméter: Hoje saberemos quais os dois deuses que vão saltar fora do programa e também quais as músicas que os restantes vão cantar na ronda seguinte.

Apolo: _*cara misteriosa*_ E a surpresa Deméter?

Deméter: _*irónica*_ E não podemos esquecer a surpresa que já todos sabem qual é, sua anta!

Apolo: _*constrangido*tenta dar a volta á situação*_ Eu sabia! Foi para ver se você estava atenta.

Deméter: _*pouco convencida*_ Você fala, eu finjo que acredito. _*se vira para a plateia*_ Mas vale a pena relembrar os mais esquecidos que os Muse vão atuar no nosso programa! _*plateia aplaude*cartazes com fotos da banda*assobios*_

Apolo: Durante esse tempinho que não houve programa, vocês sabem o que fizemos? _*ouve-se uma tossidela de fundo*_ Tá bom! _*revira os olhos*_ Vocês sabem o que Hefesto fez?

Plateia: Nããããoooo!!!

Deméter: E querem saber?

Plateia: Siiiimmmm!!

Apolo: Hefesto expandiu nossa rede de TV e agora estamos sendo emitidos não só no Olimpo, Acampamento, Mundo Inferior e Atlântida como neste momento, nosso programa está sendo visto em Hogwarts, todas as escolas de magia do mundo, Hogsmeade e Azkaban, _*gritinhos*_ Panem, _*mais gritinhos*_ Acampamento Júpiter, _*campistas romanos aplaudem*_ e o mais chocante _*momento suspense*_ no monte Ótris. _*choque na plateia*_ É verdade, os titãs estão vendo nosso programa e segundo Hefesto é o programa mais vezes visto por eles.

Plateia: _*chocadamente chocada* sangramentos por todo o lado* desmaios*_

Apolo: Fiquem com os comerciais.

COMERCIAL 1#

(aparece Atena com um livro numa livraria)

\- Livraria ATHENS

\- Faça uma viagem através dos livros com o seu personagem favorito.

\- Totalmente real. Totalmente seguro.

\- Autorização dos pais a menores de 12 anos.

FIM COMERCIAL 1#

COMERCIAL 2#

(Dioníso com uma garrafa de vinho)

\- Casa de Vinhos BACO

\- O melhor vinho alguma vez feito.

\- O vinho original.

\- Safra de 2500 a.C.

\- Proibido a menores de 518 anos.

FIM COMERCIAL 2#

_*Apolo e Deméter junto de Atena*_

Deméter: Parabéns pela livraria, Atena. Soube que está sendo um sucesso.

Atena: É verdade. Sinceramente não estava á espera de tanta gente. Hoje em dia não há muita gente para ler.

Apolo: Você pode me explicar como é essa viagem com um personagem?

Atena: Você alguma vez leu algo que não fossem profecias?

Apolo: _*pensando*20 minutos depois*_ Não.

Atena: Então não posso explicar.

Artémis: _*sussurrando*_ Tão lindo, mas tão burro. _*risadas na plateia*_

Deméter: Você pode explicar para mim. _*fazendo beicinho*_

Atena: _*revira os olhos*_ Quando você lê um livro que gosta, você não tem vontade de entrar no livro só para matar um personagem muito idiota?

Deméter: _*pensativa*_ Verdade.

Atena: É isso que você pode fazer na minha livraria. Entrar nos livros.

Deméter: Ué, mas isso ai não vai alterar o final da história?

Atena: Se você quiser que o final seja diferente, ele é diferente.

Deméter: Percebi! Pode contar com minha presença em sua livraria. _*se vira para a plateia*_ E ai galera, quem vai querer ir na livraria de Atena? _*várias mãos no ar*_ Parece que Atena vai ter a livraria cheia.

Apolo: Vamos agora conhecer o mais novo projeto do nosso programa. Com vocês, O CANTINHO DO HERMES!

_*musiquinha*entra Hermes e suas fieis cobrinhas*aplausos e assobios*_

Hermes: Bem-vindos ao meu primeiro cantinho. _*aplausos*_ A minha missão nesse cantinho vai ser mostrar uns videozinhos muito interessantes que encontrei nesse celular aqui. _*mostra celular*dois deuses ficam incomodados*_

Deméter: Que é que você tá fazendo com o meu celular?

Hermes: _*sorriso inocente*_ Encontrei por ai.

Deméter: Me dê ele! _*estende a mão*Hermes lhe entrega*_

Apolo: Se o vídeo vem do celular da Deméter, deve ser sobre cereais.

Poseidon: _*suando frio*_ Você vai perder seu tempo mostrando cereais? Você já fez melhor que isso cara.

Hermes: _*sorriso malicioso*_ Os vídeos são sobre dois deuses muito safados, que se andam agarrando por ai e sofreram as consequências pela mão da nossa querida Deméter!

Zeus: Mostra logo esse vídeo!

Hermes: Vou logo avisando que você não vais gostar nadica de nada.

Plateia: MOSTRA LOGO!

Hermes: Vocês pediram. _*as luzes se apagam*clica no play*aparece Atena no camarim sozinha*minutos depois ela é agarrada por alguém e recebe um beijo desentupidor de pia, muito bem retribuído*os dois se afastam e dá para ver a quem agarrou Atena* Poseidon e Atena vão continuar o ”espetáculo” quando se ouve a voz (leia-se um grito) de Deméter*o vídeo acaba*as luzes se acendem*todo o mundo chocado*Zeus tem um sangramento nasal*desmaia e acorda* desmaia de novo e volta a acordar*_

Zeus: _*dramatismo mode on*_ Porquê? Porquê Atena minha filhinha linda? Tantos deuses por ai e você vai agarrar meu inimigo! Raios partam a minha sorte! _*cara super dramática*_

Hera: _*entediada*_ Deixa de drama Zeus. Tava na hora de Atena agarrar o gostoso do Poseidon! _*Zeus chocado*Plateia chocada*_ É verdade! E digo mais. Se ela não agarrasse agarrava eu!

Zeus: NÃO!

Hera: SIM!

Apolo: _*no meio dos dois*_ Vamos parando por aqui.

Zeus e Hera: NÃO! _*Apolo sai de fininho*_

Deméter: Deixa eles. Entre marido e mulher não se mete a colher. _*Vira-se para Hermes*_ A palhaçada já acabou ou tem mais alguma coisa a mostrar?

Hermes: Calma Dem.

Deméter: _*nervosa*_ Calma coisa nenhuma. Os resultados já saíram sabia? Tô esperando você dar o fora daqui para anunciar os dois que vão saltar fora.

Hermes: _*levanta as mãos*_ Tá bom, tá bom! Vamos ao próximo vídeo, esse feito por um amigo meu que faz filmes. Que entre o Sr. Grilo!

_*entra o Sr. Grilo*acena para a plateia*aplausos*Hades, Deméter e Nico confusos*_

Nico e Hades: VOCÊ!!! _*chocados*_

Grilo: EU!!! _*entusiasmado*_

Zeus: FILHO!!! _*histérico*_

Grilo: PAI!!! _*entediado*_

Deméter: Mas você não era juiz? **(N/a: Quem não lembrar o juiz Grilo voltem a ler o Julgamento dos Cereais)** _*confusa*_

Grilo: Sou homem de sete ofícios queridinha. _*dá uma piscadinha* Deméter cora*_

Nico: _*para Hades*_ Caraca papai, o adulador de cereais tá dando em cima da múmia integral!

Hades: _*para Nico*_ Tô vendo. _*apontando*_ Olha lá ela corando! _*os dois riem que nem hienas*_

Hermes: Vamos ver então o vídeo. _*as luzes se apagam*clica no play*aparecem Deméter, Atena e Poseidon conversando* Deméter tem um celular nas mãos*_

*Poseidon: _*aflita*_ Vá lá, Deméter. Nos dê esse celular.

*Deméter: _*sorrindo*_ Não, não e…. não.

*Atena: Por favor, tia. Pelo menos apague esse vídeo. 

_ *Deméter continua negando* _

*Deméter: Porque haveria a minha pessoa de apagar esse tão valioso vídeo? _*cara dramática*_ Tenho a certeza que Afrodite vai adorar ver isso.

*Atena e Poseidon: _*gritando*_ NÃO!

*Deméter: _*sorrindo*_ Então vocês vão ter de dançar e cantar a música Aqui no Mar da Pequena Sereia ok? Não faça cara feia não Poseidon! Vocês vão ter que estar caraterizados como os personagens e eu vou gravar tudo.

*Atena: Você não pode fazer isso! É contra os direitos…

*Poseidon: É violação de privacidade!

*Deméter: Ou você canta ou Afrodite fica a saber o vosso pequeno segredinho.

*Atena e Poseidon: _*cabisbaixos*_ Ok.

_*o vídeo muda*aparece Atena vestida de sereia Ariel e Poseidon de Sebastião, o caranguejo*Deméter segura uma camara*os três estão no palácio de Poseidon* Poseidon começa a cantar*_

O fruto do meu vizinho  
Parece melhor que o meu  
Seu sonho de ir lá em cima  
Eu creio que é engano seu  
Você tem aqui no fundo  
Conforto até demais  
É tão belo o nosso mundo  
O que é que você quer mais?

Onde eu nasci, onde eu cresci  
É mais molhado  
Eu sou vidrado por tudo aqui  
Lá se trabalha o dia inteiro  
Lá são escravos do dinheiro  
A vida é boa, eu vivo à toa  
Onde eu nasci

Um peixe vive contente  
Aqui debaixo do mar  
E o peixe que vai pra terra  
Não sabe onde vai parar  
Às vezes vai pra um aquário  
O que não é ruim de fato  
Mas quando o homem tem fome  
O peixe vai para o prato

Vou lhe contar, aqui no mar  
Ninguém nos segue, nem nos persegue  
Pra nos fritar  
Se os peixes querem ver o sol  
Tomem cuidado com o anzol  
Até o escuro é mais seguro

Aqui no mar (aqui no mar)  
Onde eu nasci (Onde eu nasci)  
Neste oceano entra e sai ano, tem tudo aqui  
Os peixes param de nadar  
Quando é hora de tocar  
Temos a bossa que é toda nossa  
Aqui no mar

Tritão sopra a flauta e a carpa na harpa  
A solha no baixo, melhor som não acho  
E aqui nos metais tem peixe demais  
Esperem que temos mais  
Ninguém toca mal, nem o bacalhau  
A truta dançando e o preto cantando  
Até o salmão vem para o salão  
E olhem quem vem soprar

Aqui no mar (aqui no mar)  
Aqui no mar (aqui no mar)  
Até a sardinha entra na minha e vem cantar  
E se eles têm montes de areia  
Nós temos coro de sereia  
Qualquer molusco sempre que eu busco sabe tocar  
Até a lesminha sai da conchinha e vem dançar  
Caracolzinho tira um sonzinho  
Por isso a gente daqui é quente  
Faz um programa  
Até na lama  
Aqui no mar

_*aplausos de Deméter*_

Deméter: Bravo, bravo! Foi de se lhe tirar o chapéu! _*dá uma risada*_ No seu caso foi de tirar a casca! Kkkkk.

Atena: Estamos livres?

Deméter. Livres que nem peixinhos! Kkkk.

_*o vídeo acaba* as luzes acendem*risadas na plateia*Poseidon e Atena vermelhos*_

Hades: Irmão, a sua performance foi sublime! _*gargalhando*_

Afrodite: Titio, você tava um gato. Ateninha você arrasou no papel de sereia. Parecia mesmo que tinham saído do filme! Quase chorei. _*limpa algumas lágrimas*_

Hermes: E é assim que acaba o Cantinho do Hermes.

Grilo: Não percam a próxima edição com mais apanhados. Fui! _*plim, plam, plum*Grilo desaparece numa nuvem de fumo*_

Apolo: Sabe Deméter, sua ideia até que foi boa.

Deméter: _*confusa*_ Qual ideia?

Apolo: Essa de fazer a cena de um filme. Podíamos experimentar aqui no programa. Eu sempre quis ser o Tarzan. _*cara sonhadora*_

Deméter: Para quê? Para andar por aí só de tanga?

Apolo: Não, para andar a balançar nas árvores como é óbvio!

Deméter: Você tá começando a assustar com seus gostos e manias. Você já foi gay, já teve crise de identidade, já foi pastor e marinheiro, já foi advogado no caso de Orestes, foi rei de França por um dia ao fazer se passar por Luís XIV, já foi astronauta, já comprou uma parte da Disney e agora quer ser o Tarzan?

Apolo: _*contando pelos dedos*_ Já fiz isso tudo?

Deméter: Isso não foi nem metade.

Apolo: _*olhando o relógio*_ Acho que chegou a hora de anunciar os deuses que hoje vão embora.

Deméter: _*revira os olhos*_ Agora muda de assunto. Mas sim está na hora. _*entra Iris com um envelope dourado*entrega a Deméter*_ É agora. É favor os deuses expulsos sentarem com os filhos. _*tudo em silêncio*o envelope passa para Apolo*_

Apolo: E os dois deuses _*rasga o envelope*_ que esta noite _*tira o cartão*_ vão dizer adeus _*olha o cartão*_ ao Greeks Got Talent são _*rufo dos tambores*vira o cartão para a plateia*_ ZEUS E ARES! _*aplausos e assobios*filhos de Ares nada contentes*_

Zeus e Ares: Nããããoooo!!!! _*chorando que nem bebes*_ _Hera puxa Zeus por uma orelha*Ares vai sentar com os filhos*_

Hera: Eu te avisei! Ou ganhas ou ganhas. Mas não! Você perde e só é a primeira ronda! Que vergonha! Mas que rei é você?

Zeus: _*de joelhos*_ Por favor, Herinha linda do meu coração imortal!

Hera: Herinha nada. Tá decidido. Eu quero o divórcio!

Plateia: OOOOHHHHH!

Zeus: Por favor, eu faço tudo o que você quiser! _*se arrastando atrás de Hera agarrado á sua perna*_ Não peça o divórcio. Eu vou ficar mal visto.

Hera: Você já é mal visto!

Plateia: TOMA!

Zeus: Calem-se bando de parasitas dos infernos!

Hades: Ei! Cuidadinho com o que você diz!

Plateia: DIVÓRCIO! DIVÓRCIO! DIVÓRCIO! DIVÓRCIO!

Filhos de Ares e Ares: BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA!

Deméter: Hera pegue no seu marido _*olhar mortal*_ ou ex-marido, e leve para a salinha aqui ao lado sim! Obrigada.

_*Hera sai arrastando Zeus pelo chão*_

Apolo: Não posso dizer que estou surpreso. Papai sempre foi dramático.

Poseidon: Eu sempre disse que ele devia ser o deus do teatro.

Deméter: Admira Ares não fazer escândalo. _*olha Ares agarrando Afrodite*_ Acho que já percebi porquê.

Apolo: E agora o momento mais aguardado do programa. _*big smile*_

Deméter: Deuses e semideuses, ninfas, monstros e titãs, com vocês…

Juntos: OS MUSE!!! _*entram os Muse*plateia delirante*aplausos e assobios*Muse acenam*as luzes diminuem*a música começa*_

_Sunburn_

Come waste your millions here

Secretly she sneers

Another corporate show

A guilty conscience grows

And I'll feel

A guilty conscience grow

And I'll feel

A guilty conscience grow

She burns like the sun and I can't look away

She'll burn our horizons

Make no mistake

Come let the truth be shared

No one ever dared

To break these endless lies

Secretly she cries

She burns like the sun and I can't look away

She'll burn our horizons

Make no mistake

I'll hide from the world

Behind a broken frame

And I'll run forever

I can't face the shame

I'll hide form the world

Behind a broken frame

And I'll run forever

I can't face the shame

_(Venha gastar seus milhões aqui_

_Secretamente ela zomba_

_Outro espetáculo incorporado_

_Uma consciência culpada cresce_

_E eu sentirei_

_Uma consciência culpada cresce_

_E eu sentirei_

_Uma consciência culpada crescer_

_Ela queima como o sol e eu não posso olhar para outro lado_

_Ela queimará nossos horizontes_

_Não erre_

_A verdade será compartilhada_

_Ninguém havia ousado_

_Quebrar estas mentiras infinitas_

_Secretamente ela chora_

_Ela queima como o sol e eu não posso olhar para outro lado_

_Ela queimará nossos horizontes_

_Não erre_

_Eu esconderei do mundo_

_Atrás de uma armação quebrada_

_E eu correrei para sempre_

_Eu não posso enfrentar a vergonha_

_Eu esconderei do mundo_

_Atrás de uma armação quebrada_

_E eu correrei para sempre_

_Eu não posso enfrentar a vergonha)_

**CONTINUA…**

_*as luzes ligam*aplausos e gritos*Muse acenam para a plateia*a banda sai*_

Plateia: MAIS UMA! MAIS UMA! MAIS UMA!

Apolo: Calma minha gente! _*a plateia acalma*_ Os Muse vão voltar no final do nosso programa com mais uma música para vocês! _*aplausos e assobios*_ Mas agora fiquem com os comerciais.

COMERCIAL 1#

(aparecem Ares e Clarisse em roupa de guerra)

\- Academia Militar EM SENTIDO!

\- Para aderir contacte Soldado La Rue, no Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

\- Não aceitamos idiotas. Esperamos recrutas.

FIM COMERCIAL 1#

COMERCIAL 2#

(aparece Hades ao lado de caixões)

\- Agência Fúnebre JÁ CÁ NÃO ESTÁ QUEM FALOU.

\- Tenha um enterro digno;

\- Chegue ao Elísio em grande estilo!

FIM COMERCIAL 2#

Deméter: Quem diria! Hades encontrou o emprego perfeito.kkkk _*risos na plateia*Hades de cara emburrada*_ Está na hora de conhecer as músicas para a ronda pop. Vamos começar pelo último concorrente. Héstia! Pode carregar no botão.

_*Héstia se aproxima da mesinha com o botão*ouve-se um plim*aparece o nome da música*_

Deméter: Héstia vai cantar… FIREWORK, KATY PERRY.

_*aplausos*Héstia manda um sorriso para Percy e Nico*_

Apolo: Pode vir Afrodite.

_*o procedimento se repete*_

Apolo: ALL THE LOVERS, KYLIE MINOGUE.

_*aplausos*Afrodite dá pulinhos e tasca um beijo em Ares*_

Deméter: Sua vez Hermes.

_*o procedimento se repete*_

Deméter: ROUTE 66, JOHN MAYER.

_*aplausos*Hermes dá um salto no ar*_

Apolo: Tenham cuidado com Hermes! _*sorriso*_ É consigo mana gostos… _*flecha apontada á cara*_... Artémis!

_*mesmo procedimento*_

Apolo: TALKING TO THE MOON, BRUNO MARS.

_*aplausos*caçadoras de boca aberta*Artémis de cara fechada*Apolo ri da cara dela*leva com uma flecha*_

Deméter: Pode vir minha filhinha linda.

_*o procedimento se repete*_

Deméter: ALICE (UNDERGROUND), AVRIL LAVIGNE. Meu bebezinho.

_*Deméter dá uma abraço em Perséfone*Perséfone fica sem ar*risos na plateia*Hades puxa a mulher*Deméter manda olhar fulminante*_

Apolo: Atena, Hades e Poseidon podem vir.

_*o procedimento se repete primeiro para Atena, depois Hades e Poseidon*_

Apolo: TITANIUM, DAVID GUETTA FEAT. S.I.A. _*sorriso*_ Mais uma grande música para Atena.

_*aplausos*_

Deméter: WE ARE GOLDEN, MIKA. _*Deméter rebola a rir*_ Hades vai vestir roupa colorida. Isso vai ser hilário! Kkkk.

_*aplausos e risadas*Hades de cara fechada*_

Hades: Tenho mesmo que vestir essas roupinhas?

Deméter: Tem. E a minha pessoa vai gravar tudinho. HAHAAHAHA! _*risada maligna*_

Apolo: E finalmente para Poseidon… EVERY TEARDROP IS A WATERFALL, COLDPLAY.

_*aplausos para os três* Poseidon satisfeito com a escolha da música*_

Deméter: O que você achou da seleção de músicas, Apolo?

Apolo: Foram muito boas. É pena Ares e Zeus já terem saído. As músicas selecionadas para eles eram hilárias.

Deméter: E é assim que acaba a primeira ronda do Greeks Got Talent! _*aplausos e assobios*_

Apolo: Fiquem agora com os MUSE!

_*entram os Muse*plateia delirante*aplausos e assobios*Muse acenam*as luzes diminuem*a música começa*_

_Uprising_

Paranoia is in bloom,

The PR transmissions will resume

They'll try to, push drugs that keep us all dumbed down

And hope that, we will never see the truth around

(so come on)

Another promise, another seed

Another, packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed

And all the, Green belts wrapped around our minds

And endless, red tape to keep the truth confined

(so come on)

They will not force us

They will stop degrading us

They will not control us

We will be victorious

so come on

Interchanging mind control

Come let the, revolution takes its toll

If you could, flick the switch and open your third eye

You'd see that

We should never be afraid to die

(so come on)

Rise up and take the power back

It's time the fat cats had a heart attack

They know that their time's coming to an end

We have to unify and watch our flag ascend

They will not force us

They will stop degrading us

They will not enslave us

We will be victorious

They will not force us

They will stop degrading us

They can not control us

We will be victorious

_(_ _A paranóia está florescendo,_

_As transmissões das relações públicas prosseguirão_

_Eles tentarão empurrar drogas que nos mantêm estúpidos_

_E esperar que nós nunca veremos a verdade ao redor_

_(Então venha)_

_Outra promessa, outra geração,_

_Outra mentira "embalada" para nos manter presos em ganância_

_Com todos os "cintos verdes" amarrados em torno de nossas mentes_

_E a burocracia sem fim para manter a verdade confinada_

_(Então venha)_

_Eles não irão nos forçar_

_Eles irão parar de nos humilhar_

_Eles não irão nos controlar_

_Nós seremos vitoriosos_

_(Então venha)_

_Intercâmbio do controle da mente,_

_Vem deixar a revolução pagar seu pedágio,_

_Se você pudesse balançar o relógio e abrir seu terceiro olho_

_Você veria que_

_Nós nunca deveríamos ter medo de morrer_

_(Então venha)_

_Erga-se e tome o poder de volta_

_É hora dos gananciosos terem um infarto_

_Você sabe que o tempo deles está chegando ao fim_

_Nós temos que nos unificarmos e assistirmos a ascensão da nossa bandeira_

_Eles não irão nos forçar_

_Eles irão parar de nos humilhar_

_Eles não irão nos controlar_

_Nós seremos vitoriosos_

_Eles não irão nos forçar_

_Eles irão parar de nos humilhar_

_Eles não irão nos controlar_

_Nós seremos vitoriosos)_

Deméter e Apolo: Até ao próximo GREEKS GOT TALENT! _*acenam para câmara*aplausos e assobios *o programa acaba*_


	17. EXTRA!EXTRA! - Sondagens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O que o Mundo Inferior acha do programa...

_*musiquinha de fundo*aparecem Deméter e Apolo sentados em frente de uma secretária com uma tela atrás*Hades e Perséfone estão na plateia*aplausos da plateia*_

Apolo: Muito bem-vindos ao nosso primeiro… _*berrando*_ EXTRA! EXTRA!

Deméter: _*tirando a mão dos ouvidos*_ Você pode berrar um pouquinho mais baixo? Aqui ninguém é surdo.

Apolo: _*fazendo biquinho*_ Eu queria fazer como aqueles garotos faziam nas ruas para vender os jornais.

Deméter: _*voz doce*_ Você pode fazer isso. _*voz autoritária*_ Mas mais baixo!

Apolo: Sim, titia.

Deméter: Depois desse pequeno drama familiar, vamos ao que interessa. Como vocês sabem, Zeus e Ares foram os escolhidos para saltar fora do Greeks Got Talent.

Apolo: Assim, nós resolvemos fazer umas sondagens ao público que assiste o programa. Essa semana foi realizada a sondagem no Mundo Inferior, com nossa repórter especial Bianca Di Ângelo! _*aplausos*Bianca aparece na tela, acompanhada por um fantasma*_

Bianca: Oi galera! _*dá um aceno para as câmaras*_

Deméter: E aí Bianca, o que você tem para nós?

Bianca: Como podem ver, estou na Sala de Julgamentos do Mundo Inferior e tenho aqui comigo Minos, um dos juízes. _*Minos acena*_

Minos: Oi pessoinhas vivas! Deméter adoro suas barrinhas de cereais. _*dá uma piscadinha*_

Bianca: Nos diga Minos, você assiste o programa Greeks Got Talent?

Minos: Não perco um show! Desde que aquele inventor maníaco do Dédalo instalou esse negócio de letevisão…

Bianca: _*tentando não rir*_ Se diz televisão, Minos.

Minos: _*olhar torto*_ Que seja. Desde a instalação desse negócio aí, não consigo parar de olhar para lá. Ainda ontem eu, Dédalo, Thomy Jeff e o Will Shakes* assistimos ao reprise do 2º massacre quartenário lá naquela terrinha do futuro. Muito bacana. O velho Shakes dramatizou um pouco, mas foi muito bacana mesmo. Dédalo devia ter inventado esse troço no nosso tempo.

Bianca: E pode nos dizer qual o seu favorito no programa? Quem você acha que vai ganhar?

Minos: _*pensando um pouco*_ A escolha é difícil, mas talvez uma das virgens.

Bianca: Tem muita gente apostando nelas. Outra pergunta, o que achou da expulsão de Zeus e Ares?

Minos: Cara, Zeus nem sequer devia ter entrado! O cara cantou legalzinho, mas pô, já ouvi melhor. Mas preferia que Perséfone tivesse saído em vez de Ares, o cara deu show.

Bianca: Obrigada pela sua opinião Minos. Espero que continue assistindo! Passo para vocês aí no estúdio! _*a tela fica negra*_

Deméter: Nossa repórter Bianca voltará dentro de instantes com o barqueiro caquético dos Infernos. Pelo que nos foi dito _*dá um olhar para Hades*_ Caronte está alimentando aquele cachorro horrível de três cabeças.

Hades, Nico e Annabeth: _*berrando*_ ELE NÃO É HORRÍVEL! ELE É FOFO!

Deméter: _*indignada*_ Só se for para vocês. Onde já se viu gostar de um cachorro daqueles! Ele sempre tenta me pegar quando passo por ele!

Hades: Pobre do meu bichinho. Se ele te pegar, é capaz de ficar com uma intoxicação alimentar. Cruzes!

Apolo: _*se intrometendo onde não é chamado*_ Olha lá, Bianca está de volta. _*dá um sorrisinho colgate para Bianca*não tem efeito nela*_

Bianca: Apolo, meta uma coisa na sua cabeça. Eu posso estar mortinha da silva, mas continuo sendo C-A-Ç-A-D-O-R-A. Entendeu ou quer que desenhe? _*sem resposta*_ Acho bom! _*põe sorriso na cara*_ Tenho aqui comigo o tão famoso barqueiro Caronte. Diga oi para os espetadores.

Caronte: Oi bando de inúteis. _*cara de desprezo*_

Bianca: Não liguem, ele é sempre assim. _*se volta para Caronte*_ Nos diga qual o seu palpite para vencedor do programa Greeks Got Talent?

Caronte: O chefe, é claro.

Bianca: Hades?

Caronte: _*cara sarcástica*_ Não o suco Ades! Há outro chefe por aqui?

Bianca: _*igualmente sarcástica*_ Não sei. Talvez eu, Nico e Hazel?

Caronte: _*continua sarcástico*_ Oh claro! Como pude eu esquecer? _*cara de chocado*_ A caçadora, o pirralho e a morta-viva.

Bianca: Talvez isso ajude. _*passa-lhe uma bolsa com dracmas*os olhos de Caronte brilham*_

Caronte: Acho que vocês são ótimos chefes, chefinha.

Alma desconhecida: Puxa saco!

Caronte: O próximo que abrir a boca morta fica retido aqui por mais um século! _*se ouvem lamentações*_ E quem começar a chorar fica mais dois! _*silêncio mortal*_

Bianca: E termina aqui nossa sondagem com o barqueiro do Mundo Inferior. E quem estiver para morrer, não esqueça do dinheiro para pagar sua passagem ou nunca mais sairá daqui. _*voz sombria*_ Daqui é Bianca Di Ângelo, em direto do Mundo Inferior. _*a tela fica preta*aplausos e assobios*_

Apolo: E termina assim o nosso primeiro Extra! Extra! No Mundo Inferior.

Deméter: Não percam na próxima semana a sondagem em Atlântida com nosso repórter Percy Jackson.

Apolo: E não esqueçam de acompanhar…

Juntos: GREEKS GOT TALENT!

 _*aplausos e assobios*os dois acenam para as camaras*as luzes apagam*_

**Author's Note:**

> O que acharam?  
> Por enquanto é só uma experiência no "mundo da comédia olimpiana".


End file.
